Yu-Gi-Oh Star Champions
by Icecream curvy
Summary: A Great Tournament Between Duelists Rage's On! The Final 8 Are Now Going To Compete For The Title Of New King Of Games! Can Cael Abel And His Friends Win The Grand Prize and The Title of King Of Games...?
1. Prologue

" Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting. "  
- _Napoleon Hill_

Every Year, The city of **Neo** holds a tournament to decide who earns the title of **king of games.**  
In the year of 2074 a man called Valor Von Aries decided to host a tournament exclusively for the youth of the city called the Neo city youth tournament.  
The winner will receive 6 million credits and the title of king of games for that year.  
It's incentivized 1000s of people to enter the tournament and compete for the title and prizes.

The Semi-Finals of the tournament are approaching and the 8 champions will soon show off with each other...

* * *

Story Co-Written by **Ryseversuswriter**


	2. Advents

**Neo City - November 8th 2074 - Neo City Metropolitan High School**

It Had Been 3 Weeks Since I had dueled and lost To My supposed "Friend" Leonaidis and Broken My wrist. On My Left Hand Were A collection of Bandages and Medical Tape Everyday that I stepped out into the world was full of pain, if I had even Slightly Moved My wrist I would get A Sharp Pain.  
Sometimes It was Hard To even Get Up In The Morning, and Even Harder to Go to School as the freezing winds of November what hit my wrist without feeling an intense ache in my bones. Although maybe It wasn't All that Bad... Everyone Seemed To Notice Me more In class and they all seemed to pity me - which I usually don't like, But hey as long as I get special treatment from it; I don't mind.

Teacher: Cael Abel!

The Teacher called my name from the front of the classroom

Cael: Present!

I replied.  
The Teacher Looked At me With A scornful Look On her Face, Angry and disappointed at my daydreaming. Meanwhile The Rest of The Class Burst Into Laughter, giggles,and Snickers.

Teacher: I wasn't Taking Attendance You dolt!, I was Going To Ask You A question!"

She exclaimed as she slammed her fist on her desk.  
I felt Like An Idiot and Immediately Blushed and Apologized to my exuberant and cruel teacher .

Teacher: I know Your Wrist Is Broken, But Your brain Surely Isn't. Please Pay Closer Attention.

Cael: Whatever

I whispered to myself and then looked Back At The Window, It was Late Fall and The leaves of the many Trees outside were turning Brown and red as the seasons changed.  
The Cool winds of Fall were coming to end as winter was Almost Here... But That wasn't The Only Thing Coming to an end.

Cael: The Neo City Youth Tournament…..

I said to Myself. I soon got into a deep thought about what had transpired not too long ago.

About One month ago, Me and My Friends Had Entered ourselves In the Tournament To Win The Cash Prize of 6 Million Neocian City credits.  
-and Now We Were In The Quarter Finals of It.  
Only eight contestants remained in the tournament and of Those 2 of which are My friends, So Our Odds of Winning are Pretty High in our favor.  
But I was Worried About The Five other duelists, as they seemed Pretty Skilled and Hardened as Duelists.

Cael: (Damn...) But I had To Put My frustrations Aside Because of School and the rest of my life.

*Ding* The school bell rang signifying the end of class  
The Final Class For Today was over and I got up out of my seat proceeded to go Outside of the school.

The Cold Winds of Late Fall Hit My Face and Caused Me To Shiver  
Then I heard two Familiar Voices In the distance and two figures walked Up To me

?: C-CCael, Wait Up!"

They Said  
They Were My Friends Yubie and Ali

Yubie Kattobin was On The Left. She was A Friend of Minea nd A Key Member In our Group

She was The Height As Me and Always Wore some sort of Dress usually white, Her Hair was Royal Yellow and she Had Blue eyes and was A generally Well Built Person  
But Despite Her Appearances On the Outside, Yubie was A bit well... Eccentric.  
"You Fool, Having Us to Look For You Like That!"  
She Thought Herself To be A sort of Evil Empress. But Honestly Its Probably Just A facade to cover her awkwardness.

Yubie: Someone Like Me shouldn't Be Forced To wait In this Cold!

She declared while Shivering

Ali: Y-Yubie. P-Please D-Dont scold him.

To The Right of yubie was another one of my friends - Alison Amaryllis, but we just called her "Ali."  
She was My childhood Friend and Our Guiding star, She acts as A sort of heart of the group. She was slightly shorter than me and yubie and Wore A Black Uniform with a white interior.  
Ali was a sweet and Kind person who was Almost Too kind and gullible to her own fault.

Ali: are you two ok? You both Look Like Your S-shivering..."

She said ironically as she was shivering herself. It looked like had forgotten her jacket/coat because she was only had on her school uniform.

Yubie: We Could Ask The same of you, You Pestilent mongrel!" Yubie Said

Ali: M-mongrel?"

Ali Replied confused and Shivering.

Cael: You can wear My jacket If You Want Ali.

I suggested.  
Ali shyly looked away at my request.

Ali: A-Are you sure that's okay? I mean you'll be so cold…

Cael: I insist! You need it more than I do!

I took of my jacket and handed it to ali. She blushed and thanked me profusely as she put on the hefty material.

Cael: So it looks like you guys were waiting for me, Correct? So what For?

Ali: ah!

Ali Suddenly Remembered Her Train of Thought, She Then Pulled Out her Leopad from her pocket. The leopad was a tablet-like device that alomst eeryone had, it was hugely popular for some reason.

Ali: Taka Wants us To Meet Him At Meimei's Place!"

Cael:(Taka...)

Taka was Another Friend of Mine, We Hadnt been The Closest In The Past weeks But we Were Still Friends in a traditional sense.

Cael: For What Reason?"

Ali: To Discuss The Our Plans For The Tournament, of course

She Responded  
It was Necessary, But I didnt Really Want To go…  
*Woosh* The Wind Blew Harder and We Were all Cold and quivering  
The Wind Brushed Our Skin Again Causing Yubie To Raise Her Hand to cover her Face in response.

Yubie: Argh! I Cant Take This cold Anymore! Lets Get Moving Already"

Yubie Said Impatiently.  
She then did a weird pose and ran off in the northern direction towards our future destination.

Ali: Yubie W-Wait!

Cael: -aaaaaand. She's Gone…

I said Sarcastically as We Couldn't Even See Yubie Anymore in the Distance.

Cael: Well we Better Get Going Too, Ali You're Practically Dying Out Here!"

I Chortled jokingly.

Ali: U-um right!"

We Both went off to The diner Not Knowing What Taka was going to do  
But We Went Forward With Our Destiny!


	3. Friends of Cael

Me and Ali Had Walked About 30 Minutes In The Shivering Cold of Neo city.  
Since I had giving my jacket to ali I was way more colder than ali could ever be. My wrist had gone numb and finger were like stone carvings. I was Hoping for sweet succulent grip of hot chocolate or hot soup… or anything to make me warm!

Cael: It looks like We're here!

I said Hopefully, looking up at the restaurant.

The Establishment in front of me was Named 'Golden Fortune'.  
The Name Made It sound Like it wasnt even restaurant at all But some sort of Fortune telling Place or the congregation of an physic ward.  
It was The Family owned Place of Our Friend Meimei... But Regardless It Apparently was a Very Popular One, Because The line leading into Restaurant was almost full.

Ali: *Sigh*, I hope they saved us A seat

Cael: heh! Knowing taka he probably saved us an entire section!

Ali snickered at my awful and then we both went inside.  
The Restaurant itself was of an eastern theme with a red background with Dragons and Lanterns on the wall  
The whole place was painted with red and yellow and had a Old style feeling to it. It was truly a exemplary of architecture.

The restaurant was full. I looked around at the busy tables. An old couple eating side by side, one glass of wine each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with giggles as a stern woman dining alone nearby looked on and frowned. Businessmen in their grey suits lighting up cigars.

Ali: There they are!

Alison chanted.

I Looked over to see 4 Figures Sitting in a round table Booth, They Were of course My friends. Yubie of course Had Made It there Before Us. But There Were Three Other Figures That I recognized.

The First and The One The called This Meeting was **Takashi Endo.**

He was A bit of a Snob and Self Absorbed, But Has A determination that You Dont really See In alot of People These days. and I respected That.  
I Recognized him from a mile away with His dark Blue Hair and medallion On His sleeve. He was wearing school uniform like we and Ali But with A more Proper Look and prissy outlook.

Taka: Ah! Its About time you two Showed Up! It's almost a crime to Make Someone Like Me wait!

He Said To us.

Cael: Ya sorry, It was Kinda Hard to navigate in Negative 15 degrees Celsius weather.

I said But then Another Voice "Corrected" me.

?: Actually... There Is No such thing As Negative Celsius, Nothing can go below zero On the Kelvin Scale.

She Corrected.

The One Who Did so was... **Ohsaka Matsushiba**

She was An Foreign student who we had Befriended, She was Cold and stoic At times But I could tell She Meant Well. She Had Bluish-white Hair Scheme With A Headband over her head and she always wore an orange small jacket around her chest.

Cael: Thanks Professor.

I said sarcastically back to her.  
She scoffed and turned back to Her food.

?: Cael... How is Your wrist doing?...

The Third Person asked. That Third Person was **Rhaja Al-Shira  
** She was A Meek and shy Girl, She was small framed and Had Brown Hair and green eyes.  
She usually didnt say much but when she did she always Paused briefly After Each Sentence.

Cael: its been Healing up Nice; I reckon!

I Replied.

Rhaja: nice…

She Smiled and I smiled back to hber

Taka: I Hope That You all Have Gotten The Formalities Out of The way, Now Then Lets Start this Meeting

Taka Stood Up and Then Looked At us all.

Taka: We have a lot of work to do...

I nodded and agreed, we had our work cut out for us to say the least.

Me and Ali sat down at the booth with the rest of the gang, As More people started to enter the restaurant so we were Forced To sit down really tightly together. Our shoulders met and collided when we sat down and we soon realized that we couldn't all fit in this booth.

Cael: Uh… I don't think we can all fit.

Yubie: Well then, One of you Nu-males need to stand! It's rude to have us queens being squished in like this!

Yubie dramatically exclaimed.  
I looked at taka and he looked back at me.

Cael: *sigh* I'll stand.

Taka: No, cael. You already walked all the way here. I'll do it.

Cael: Are ya sure taka?

Taka: Yeah. it seems like good exercise, I guess

He joked.

Cael: well… if you insist.

Taka got up and stood right beside the booth, There was an awkward silence though Around us as Taka had stood up, -As he would have to stand there for the duration of the time we spent there. Wishing to break the ice I started by Asking:

Cael: Uh… Hey Guys… Meimei isn't here,Right?

Meimei was an annoying waiter who always tended to hit on me whenever came into this restaurant. She Was Wearing A Pink and Yellow chinese Dress With Bangs In her Hair, meimei Had Freckles And Her Hair Color Was Black And Generally smaller Than the Rest Of us Meimei For Some Weird Reason Was Infatuated with Me, It started Out kind f Innocent But Now Its Annoying.

Ohsaka: Nah. I think she's sick or something.

Cael: Oh.

On second thought, I felt bad for asking.

Taka: -Well at least with her gone we can finally discuss our problem.

Ali: W-What problem?

Ali asked.

Taka: Were In the quarter finals of The tournament and Its Likely That One of You Three Will Be facing Each other

He explained.

(Ah...) We Had all entered The tournament For The grand prize Which was 6 Million Neo city Credits, there were six at the start but now there is only the three of us. Me, yubie and ohsaka. Ali And Rhaja had been eliminated in the first round and Taka had been personally eliminated in The third round by me.

Ohsaka: Were Bound To Face Each Other Eventually. So whats even the big deal?

Taka: The Big Deal Is That, We'll Only Have 1 Person Left In The Semi-Finals!

Taka Concluded.

Cael: Taka, The Possibility That two of us will face Each Other Is pretty Low, at Least in This round.

Cael: If we include the other 5 finalists…. There's only a 12.5% chance of us will get into a match with one another

Taka scoffed.

Taka: But what about next round? Assuming that you all win in this round you're almost guaranteed to face one another!

He exclaimed.

Ohsaka: Does it matter? As long as we win the tournament then who cares?

Taka: I care! what if one of us gets greedy and-

Yubie: Enough!

Yubie shouted.

Yubie: You simpletons have crowded this talk with Menial talk. But I've actually got something of substance to talk about.

Taka: What are you even-

Before taka could finish his sentence, yubie pulled an envelope from her breast pocket. It was purple and covered with red stripes, The envelope appeared to be already opened and although it's content was still inside,. we all looked at it with curiousity and reverence.

Cael: Um… What exactly are we looking at?

Yubie: An Envelope!

Ohsaka: Oh wow an envelope... How exciting Yubie. Gonna show us your E-mails too?

Ohsaka said sarcastically.

Yubie: No, you Aleck sorceress! Its whats Inside The envelope!

Yubie Quipped Back.

She pulled out of the envelope A letter With Red Words scrambled on the top  
" **TO ALL QUARTER FINALISTS** " -In bold letters.

Ali: I-It must an invitation.

Yubie: Yes yes, But You Must read what's Inside of it, First!

I Was A bit Hesitant at First But Then Reading it filled me with more uncertainty

It Read:

{Dear All Quarter Finalists  
I write to You As You 8 Are the best duelists of This City And I want Congratulate You all For making it this Far. As Such Ive Prepared A Celebration In You all's Honor  
So Please, Lets all Have Dinner At My Mansion Tomorrow at 8:00  
From Your Tournament Host  
\- **Valor Von Aries** }

The Letter Was short and to The Point, Von Aries wanted us To meet With Him at his Mansion  
Ohsaka looked at the Letter and commented:

Ohsaka: This is adressed to all Quarter finalists... Meaning ee all likely got It in the Mail too

Cael: this is a physical Letter..., crap I guess I need to check My mailbox when I get home...

Taka: Well we are In The 2070s Not like anyone still sends letter anymore.

Taka said sarcastically. He was Right, It wasnt typical for people these days to send Envelope Letters to anyone's house.

Rhaja: He must Be a... very old fashioned man... I respect That... Rhaja Added

Taka: Now with this being read, Are You three Going to this 'event?

Taka questioned.

Cael: Ya, sure. Not like I have anything going on tomorrow.

Ohsaka: I'll go too.

Yubie: Hmph. I don't want to be outclassed by you plebs. Sure I will definitely go.

Ohsaka and Yubie agreed. With that being I was curious about the other "champions" as Von Aries put it.

Cael: hey taka, Do you who the other 5 champions are?

I asked.  
Taka snarled.

Taka: You assumed I would?

Cael: Well yeah. You're kind of a nerd when it comes to things like this.

Taka: …. Screw you.

Taka: But yeah I do know 3 of them.

Ali: Well tell us!

Taka: Ok little miss. The first one that I assume that you all know about is Leonaidis Biancho. I don't think we need any introductions here right…?

Everyone paused and looked at my wrist.

Cael: Whatever…

Taka: He's the son of the corporate zeitgeist that is biancho corp. Basically undefeated in duel monsters and a general show-off. He's gonna be a tough opponent.

Taka: The next one I know about is Wren Nayeli. She's a young spiritualist who believes that if you pray to the spirits they can do almost anything for ya. It seems to have worked if she's made it this far.

Taka joked.

Taka: The next one is…. Azuma Tenkojin. He's from the Tenkojin protectorate which is outside of Neocia. He's quite an arrogant fellow and looks down on strategy. Only preferring brute force.

Cael: Those seem like quite cast of characters. -But you don't know the who other two are?

Taka: Nah. Only their first names. Neville and Julia. I couldn't tell you anything else about them.

Cael: Well gee. It seems like we have our work cut out for us.

Yubie: I'm not imtimediated. I'll destroy any Mortal who gets in my way!

Ohsaka: *Pop* What she said.

Cael: Thats the spirit!

I chuckled. It's nice being friends or people you can talk with. -Even if they are a bunch of weirdos.

Waiter: 訂購

The waitress yelled something in chinese, probably akin to "Order up!"  
In her hands were Six plates. All with delicious traditional food in them.  
*Clank clack* Like a acrobat she spun around and precisely through our plates into the air and they landed on the table all in front everybody. We all smiled at her and our own antics and prepared for the day of destiny - Tomorrow.


	4. Home

After parting ways with my friends, I had decided to go home. My house was long and narrow, perhaps only twelve feet wide at the front, but it stretched some thirty feet back like a giant shoe box. A small rose garden had been planted in front, and although it had obviously once been carefully planned and loved. They still made me feel a bit sad when I looked at them for some reason.

*Creek*  
The door to my house creaked open. The first thing to hit me was the hot winds of our Air conditioning hit my face. It was refreshing to finally get some hot air on my face.

Bonnie: Big Brother!

From the living came a small petite girl. She was my sister - Bonnie. Bonnie was a pink haired, Diamond eyed cutie that younger sibling. She was remarkably cute and almost like a dog personified. This gave her the nickname of Biscuit to me.

Cael: Hey biscuit!

I scruffed her hair.

Cael: Have a good day at school today? Biscuit?

Bonnie: You betcha! I colored this picture of you and mommy!

Bonnie pulled out a crude child-like picture of me and my mother. Interestingly enough bonnie herself wasn't in the drawing.

Cael: That looks wonderful, Biscuit!

I scruffed her hair even more.

?: Cael, Honey. Did you bring food home?

My mother came from the kitchen. My mother was a tall, crass woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She was my spitting image down to our birthmarks, it was as if My mother was just a female version of me.

Cael: Yes….

Mother: You know I make dinner every night for you! Is my cooking not good enough?

Cael: no mother… I just went out with my friends and didn't want to waste any food.

Mother: *sigh* Just like your father. Ever resourceful.

She moaned.

Mother: Now come on you two! for dinner.

Me and bonnie went to the dining room with our mother.

The dinner table was set with pork, Yams,beans and several drinks. Our mother was very proud of her cooking and artistry and took in organizing the table accordingly.

We all sat down.

Bonnie: Wow, This all looks delicious mommy!

Mom: Thanks dear. I made it with _extra love_.

My mother winked,  
I looked down at my food It looked bright and colorful like a rainbow.  
It reminded me of the letter yubie had shown me earlier...

Cael: Hey mom, I got a letter from the tournament host - Von Aries.

Mom: …..

She stopped eating and looked at me. Heyes filled with wrought and worry.

Mom: *sigh* Yes. I did receive a letter in the "Mail" today.

Cael: Von aries hosting a party of sorts at his mansion on friday and Invited me and the other quarter finalists to come along.

Cael: I was wondering if you would let me go-

Mom: Cael. I don't think you should go.

Cael: W-What why?

I asked confused.

Mom: I've heard quite the suspicious rumors about this Von Aries individual. Not all of them positive.

She said as she sipped her tea.

Mom: But just because I think you shouldn't go, Doesn't mean you can't. Please be careful though.

Cael: I will mom.

The rest of dinner was silent as even bonnie didn't say anything. I don't know why but there was ominous in my stomach as I ate. Maybe just nerves?  
After Dinner I Stepped Into The Family room Where I put My school stuff down and Laid down on the Couch.  
-And My Mind Drifted Off Into a Light Sleep,I Just wanted to put the stress of the tournament behind Me and move forward into a New Day of Destiny


	5. Library of Peace

It was after school and I was in the library of the school. The library was old and slightly victorian, It had Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, colour coded with dots, fiction section arranged in alphabetical order, young adults section, children's section with low shelves and floor cushions, comfortable leather arm chairs, tables for quiet study, muffled stillness.

I was basically wasting time in the library on the school's computer. After all I had 3 Hours To go Before I had Attend The party So Why Even Bother Going Home?

I was Bored So I decided to Look up today's Headlines on The Main page of the computer. It was a strenuous task trying to type because of my injury but I managed.

There were three stories on the front page:

[ Valor von Aries invites quarter finalists to Mansion]

[Meteor Showers Increase Outside of cities]

[ 3 teens Go Missing In Northern Neo city]

Despite the other two news stories being intriguing I found the fact that the first story was on a major news site. -This Tournament must be getting hyped around a lot, If This is newsworthy. But then again Neo city does love it's dueling competitions even If It's just the Teenagers League…

*Creek*

The door Opened and someone peeked in

Librarian: Ok everyone! The librarian closes in 10 minutes! Please finish up any business you have and leave accordingly!

Some of the students sighed and shut off their computer immediately and left.  
I cut off my computer but decided to stay in the room.

Library: Cael. Just lock up when you're done okay?

Cael: Yes, Miss.

I nodded my head back t her and she closed the door.  
I then took out my deck and I pulled out my cards from my loose pockets and Put them on table in front of me.

They Were My cards, My home, My Friends. I pulled out my favorite card Parallel warrior Zio, He was a strong warrior-type monster with 2500 Atk Points. In a way he reminded me of myself a bit. I would describe him as my "Ace monster" But to me every card is an "Ace".

Cael: (With this card… We'll definitely win the tournament.)

I thought.

I put my old friend and drew another card.

The card I drew was polymerization. It could be used to fuse any two monsters together to form a new stronger one. To me it stood as a representation of humankind as a whole, if we unite we can become a stronger society.

Cael: I wonder….

I drew another card before the door opened again.

Cael: Alright! I'm going-

I stopped mid sentence before realizing that it was my friend - ohsaka.

Ohsaka: Hey.

She casually says as she walked.

Cael: Hey…. I thought You'd be heading towards the mansion by now.

Ohsaka: I could say the same about you.

Cael: Well I'm just wasting time here in the library… We still have Four more hours to go after all.

Ohsaka: Heh. That's so like you to waste time.

She giggled.

Cael: H-Hey! I'm not wasting time, I'm actually sorting my deck.

Ohsaka: Oh? Can I see?

Cael: Uh sure-

Before I could even confirm my confirmation she snatched cards from the desk. She shuffled through them with her hands while looking with her eyes, turning her back away from me she commented:

Ohsaka: This is an interesting deck cael!

Cael: …?

Ohsaka: I've never seen an archetype like this before.

Cael: Yeah, They're parallel warriors. My father gave them to me when I was little.

Ohsaka: Oh, That was sweet of him.

*Slick* A odd sound came from her.

Ohsaka turned back around and handed my deck back to me.

Ohsaka: Sorry I shouldn't take people's stuff without asking first.

Cael: It's fine. I find your curious side to be a bit _cute_.

Ohsaka blushed her face turning red.

Ohsaka: Y-You say some really silly crap sometimes you know?

She sighed.

Cael: Well, Since you saw my deck why Don't I see yours?

I asked.

Ohsaka: S-Seeing my deck?

Cael: What? You don't want to?

Ohsaka: Well it's just In my country… A man asking to see another woman's deck is a proposal offer…

Cael: W-What?

Ohsaka: I knew you looked at me differently than the other but… To marry me? That's quite bold of you cael!

Cael: I mean… err., That is to say…

Ohsaka: -Just kidding.

She smirked a little bit. I reluctantly let out a sigh of relief.

Cael: Oh good…

Ohsaka: I can't believe you fell for that. Proposing to woman by asking to see her deck? How stupid.

Cael: Y-Yeah. That's ridiculous

Ohsaka: Besides, I didn't bring my deck anyway, So I'm going to reject your "proposal".

Cael: good… I think.

I sighed.

Ohsaka: Anyway, I think we should head out now. Aries Mansion is on the northwestern side of the city near the woods so we'll likely have to take the metro then walk there.

Cael: Ugh really? What a pain...

It probably take us awhile before we could get to the northwest part of the city… But that's the thing about destiny, your patience will be tested.


	6. Verdana Forest

**Verdana Forest  
**  
Me and ohsaka had taken the metro as for as we could before we reached the Verdana forest outside of the city. It was around night time by the time we got there and was now cold as night.

I had been in this forest before... As a kid. It use to be so lively and colorful, Now it's just a bunch of dead trees and yellow grass.  
The forest that was once so alive now chills me. In this thirty degree heat I'm actually Shivering. The trees that sheltered so many with their spreading canopy of green and provided so much are now lifeless sticks of charcoal, no more vibrant than the old lamp-posts in the city. The unfettered light illuminates the scorched ground and still that smell of burning lingers despite the rain. If I were to close my eyes I would still see the mosaic above, feel the humid air and hear the sounds of the frogs.

Cael: This place is so creepy…  
  
Ohsaka: *Pop* Tell me about it. It seems really strange to me that Von Aries would have his mansion in the middle of the forest, instead in the city itself.

Cael: Y-Yeah that's pretty strange. Especially for someone rich like him.

Ohsaka: Maybe he's one of those modest hipster rich guys who shows off their chihuahua in tuxes?

Cael: Heh. Maybe.

*Caw*  
A crow called in the distance as we it deeper into the forest of verdana. The wind picked up And I swore i could hear voices within it.  
I quaked in fear.

Cael: Did I mention this place is creepy?

Ohsaka: Yes.

Ohsaka replied back, annoyed.

Ohsaka: Gosh cael! your acting like such a little girl. What are you scared of?

Cael: I don't know… It feels like we're in a horror movie and there's about to be a jumpscare.

Ohsaka: What? That's ridiculous-

As if on cue. We heard a rattle in the bushes! A huge black figure came out and poised itself in front of us. It had four legs a black coat of fur and a mean scowl. It clearly was a large dog. It poised itself in front of Ohsaka, Gnawing it's teeth and barking at us relentlessy. My heart raced as all this happened and I froze. I had an extreme fear of dogs, Due to getting bit by one when I was little.

Dog: *Bark*

It barked more furiously.

Cael: O-O-Ohsaka, I T-Think we should J-Just turn back

Ohsaka: No. We came all this way. We're going to see this through.

Ohsaka narrowed her eyes and stared the dog down. Her bravery seemed to knows no bounds.  
The dog barked at her. But ohsaka did not submit.

Ohsaka: Come at me,You mutt!

Cael: Please D-Dont anger it.

I pleaded.

Dog: *Growl*

It began to circle us dramatically, Watching our every move. Almost mimicking the predators of the jungle.  
I thought we were done for until I heard a voice from out in the forest.

?: No Pietro! Bad boy!

The fierce dog suprisingly backed down. It sat on it's hind legs like it was waiting for someone.

*Brush*  
We heard a brussling sound from the forest. A figure came out from another pathway

?: I'm so sorry. I hope he didn't scare you.

It was a girl. She was tall with pale skin, and hair that came down to her waist. Her eyes were blue and hair was a mix of black and purple. She was very much older than us being about 16 or 17 and having slight ire of affluent-ness to herself.

?: I swear everytime we go into the forest, he always gets rowdy like this.

She exclaimed. To be honest, I was just happy that we didn't get mauled by a dog.

Cael: *phew* Thanks for saving us.

Ohsaka: "Save" is a subjective term.

Cael: _Don't be rude, Ohsaka._

I whispered.

?: No problem. I take it you two are guests at my father's mansion?

Cael: Y-Yes we were invited by-, Did you say your father?

I asked.

?: Ah yes. I probably should have introduced myself first. I'm **Claudia** Von Aries. The Heir to the von aries throne.

She bowed to us.

Cael: Throne?

Claudia: Just a metaphor I use. I like to think of myself as a sort of a "princess" of sorts.

Cael: Oh really?

Claudia: Yes. And if I would be so humbled, Father would be king.

She exclaimed.

Cael: Uh well. I'm Cael abel and this is Ohsaka matsushiba. We're two of the quarter finalists.

Claudia: Oh magnificent! more finalists have arrived!

She said excitedly.

Cael: More? Are we not the first ones here?

Claudia: No There's two more champions - Azuma and Leonaidis came before you two.

Cael: (God...Leonaidis)

I didn't expect to see him so soon again. It was surely going to be a shoe once I arrived at the mansion and had to speak to him again...

Ohsaka: If I can ask? Why exactly are you out here.

Claudia: My father sent my into this forest in order to make sure "champions" like you don't get lost.

Cael: Oh. Are we -

Claudia interjected me before I could say anything further.

Cael: Lost? Definitely. You went down the wrong path and over shot the mansion by about 20 meters.

Cael: Ohsaka? What the hell, I thought you said you knew where we were going?

Ohsaka: I lied.

She smugly said.

Claudia: ….. Well anyway. I'll show you the way to the mansion. Just follow me.

We did as she told us and followed the girl we had just met into the forest. She led us through all the complex and rough paths there were in order to get to her mansion.

* * *

After about 15 more minutes of traveling we managed to von aries mansion.

Claudia: Alright! Looks like were here

The Mansion Was Huge It Was At Least 25 Meters Tall And 40 Meters wide  
It Had A White And Blue color scheme, And The sides of Front Had Windows On it. In Front Of the House Was A enormous fountain With The Duel Monster "Blue eyes- White Dragon" Statue in inside of the basin.

It was obvious that aries was a huge fan of the game of duel monsters.

Claudia: When you get inside, Just wait for my father.

Cael: Right.

Claudia: We'll after you . Have a good time.

Ohsaka: you're not coming in with us?

Claudia: No. There are more people coming along the way. I have to make sure they won't get lost.

She stated.

Claudia: Farewell-

Cael: Be careful.

I wished her.

Claudia: Don't worry I Know my way around these woods.

She winked back at me.

Claudia and dangerous dog left us staring at a mansion they contained the keys to prosper. It was almost like destiny had waived and left us waiting.

* * *

 **Author** : Sorry that this part took so long. I got really sick and was bedridden for 5 days.


	7. Leonaidis

The Inside of the Mansion was Gorgeous. it was Just as Grand As The Outside

The Foyer Was all White, a White roof, awhite floor, and even white pillars, there was white everything. It was almost like a palace from a fairy tale. The only thing that wasn't white was A Chandelier Which was covered in Gold. Around the room were shelves of books and expensive artistry such as vases,paintings and sculptures. There were a myriad of doors with unique designs on them but they all appeared to be Closed.

The exquisiteness of the room really showed who the host was as a person.

Cael: Amazing!

I relented to myself as I entered.  
Although Ohsaka Was at my side, she still had the same dull expression on her face as usual.

Ohsaka: … I've seen better.

Cael: Do you always have to be so…. Cynical?

Ohsaka: yes.

She quipped.

Cael: *Sigh*

I sighed and turned my head, Looking around. Their didn't seem to be any sign of our host von aries. In Fact there were only two other people in the room with us….

The first one was someone unfamiliar to me. It was a guy, slightly older than me near the end of the stairs. He Had His Foot Against a Pillar And Was Leaning Against It. He Had orange spiked hair with blue eyes And was wearing a brownish-orange Jacket. His appearance looked oftly foreign and kind of reminded me of someone...  
He Had A Stubborn Look On His Face Like He Really Didnt Want to Be Here.

The other person was someone I knew all too well…

 **Leonaidis Biancho**.

He Was Someone I knew Since Childhood And My Former Best Friend  
But After Waking Up From A coma For Several Years, He Had Changed Into A More Cold Distant Person,

Leonaidis Was Sitting Down On A Velvet Couch In the Back Of the room  
Leonaidis Was an interesting case, At Least when it came to physicality  
He Had pure Yellow Hair And Blue eyes, He was the pinnacle of what a teenage male could look like and this made him very popular with girls, also helped by the fact he the son to a very rich family tycoon.

Leonaidis was wearing His Classic white Vest And White pants , If It wasn't For His Yellow Hair I wouldn't be able to Tell Him Apart From Anything else in this room.

Leonaidis: …!

Leonaidis looked up and noticed me looking at him, I tried to look away but it was too late. He walked over to me with a glint in his eyes and a certain swagger in his steps. He stopped just about 10 inches away from and smirked.

Leonaidis: Well, Well, well. If it isn't the prodigal child - cael abel!

Cael: ... Hey leonaidis.

Leonaidis: It's been awhile, Hasn't it? Haven't seen you in about a month! How have you been?

Cael: Not great.

Leonaidis: Hmm? Why?

Cael: You broke my wrist!

I said looking at him in the eye.

Leonaidis: Come on now. You know full well that you fell down on your own.

Cael: *tch*

Leonaidis was technically right. I lost the duel and Fell down The stairs behind me as a result...

Leonaidis: -So let's not play the blame game and focus on you.

Cael: What about me?

Leonaidis: The fact that you made it all the way to the final 8! Congratulations buddy!

He clapped his hands.

Cael: Does everything you say have to have a sarcastic undertone to it?

Leonaidis: No, I'm serious! I thought someone with your skill level wound have been eliminated at round 5! but somehow you managed to press on! Even with a broken wrist! I'm impressed.

Cael: Whatever…..

I mumbled.

Leonaidis: -And to top it off. You got a hot girlfriend.

He stated as he looked at ohsaka. Ohsaka had moved halfway across the room without me even noticing. She was staring at on of the paintings on the wall.

Cael: She's not my girlfriend!

Leonaidis: Yeah I thought so. She seemed way out of your league; Just hopeful thinking was all.

He joked.

Leonaidis: You know, You could've at least dressed up for this event. You're still wearing your school clothes!

Cael: I didn't want to walk the way home and then walk the way to this mansion. It would have been exhausting!

Leonaidis: Ah classic laziness. Listen cael. You're never going to get anywhere with that attitude.

Leonaidis: You see that guy over there?

He pointed to to the person leaning against the pillar.

Leonaidis: That's azuma tenkojin - Famous duelist from the Shinohara protectorate. He probably didn't get this far by being lazy, He probably struggled and persevered through amazing discrimination in this city to get this far.

Cael: -And so? I've struggled before. It's not anything special!

Leonaidis: The only you've struggled with is not wetting the bed.

Cael: Y-You are really reaching for these insults now aren't you?

Leonaidis: Yeah. That wasn't my best one... But regardless, You should strive to be more like Azuma. Just a suggestion.

Leonaidis snapped his fingers and walked away, going back to the couch where he sat before.

He was the same as usual - Snarky,Sarcastic,Witty,Chatty,Annoying and a whole bunch of other adverbs I could ascribe to him. Weirdly enough, I really couldn't bring myself to hold a grudge against him. I don't know if it was because of his charm or the fact he was my best friend that isn't letting me hate him.

Destiny had reunited me and leonaidis but…. It seemed futile as he not changed from the despotic person who defeated me a month ago.


	8. Wren and Azuma

My eyes drifted as I looked around the foyer. There wasn't much to do here. All the other rooms in the foyer had been locked off and it's considered rude to go upstairs in a guests house, So there isn't much to do outside just waiting for aries to address us.

Cael: ...

I walked to the front of the foyer and sat down on the stairway. The orange haired guy - Azuma glared at me as I was doing this.

Azuma: ….

I looked back at him, Not wavering.

Azuma: You got a problem with me, Punk?

Cael: N-No! I was just-

Azuma: Then keep your eyes forward. I don't swing that way. _Homo..._

He said threateningly.  
I did just as he said and did not look at him anymore. I could tell just by that brief interaction that azuma was not a pleasant person.

*Creek*

I heard a sudden noise came from the front of the mansion, It was slow and creaky like a hatchet opening.  
The latent doors at the front had opened and revealed someone new. Out of the door came another person. It was a short girl with dark black braided hair ,dark Skin And Was Wearing a thick brown poncho that was covered in animist and spiritual markings, Along with her face which had purple lines tattooed over the sides.

?: Finally. Gaia has guided me here.

Her meek but loud voice echoed across the hall.  
Leonaidis looked up and wolf whistled.

Leonaidis: Finally! another girl!

He exclaimed.

?: Good morning to you all.

Azuma: It's afternoon dipshit.

Cael: (Wow. What a pleasant guy.)

?: *Ahem* It is always morning in gaia's eyes.

The girl took out a Orb which were spherical in shape, purple in color and a brown marking over it

?: I would like to introduce myself as **Wren Nayeli**. The Spiritual Duelist.

She bowed to us, respectfully.

Ohsaka: So You're a another "champion"?

Wren: I don't prefer labels, But yes. I am in the final 8. I assume you all are as well?

Cael: Yup.

Leonaidis: Yeah.

Ohsaka: Yes.

Es: Well. I wish you all well. You must be extremely talented to make it this far!

She complimented.

Leonaidis: Well "Talented" Is a relative term. At least compared to me.

Cael: _Do you have to brag about everything?_

I Mumbled to myself.

Wren: So; where is our host?

Azuma: Fuck if I know. That purpled haired lady just told us to wait here.

Wren: I see….

There was an silent for a couple more seconds. I decided to ask the obvious question.

Cael: So, how should we kill the time?

Wren: Well why don't we start by getting to know each other?

Azuma: How the fuck do we do that?

Ohsaka: well I think we could play a game.

Azuma: A game?

Ohsaka: Yeah! In my country we have a game called saihyosen; In which people tell 3 things about themselves and-

Leonaidis: That's icebreaker.

Ohsaka: huh?

Leonaidis: We call that icebreaker here. It's not special to your kind.

Ohsaka: Whatever…. _Buzzkill._

Ohsaka snarked.

Wren: I think I have a better Idea.

Wren pulled something out of her pocket. It was a circular object with a spherical shape covered in some ancient writings. It was magenta in it seemed to shine pink depending on what angle it was at.

Ohsaka: What is that?

Wren: It's an Orb. My grandfather gave it to me.

Wren: -Using this, I can tell Read people's hearts.!

Leonaidis: …oh?

Cael: Reading people's hearts?

Wren: Yes. Using this Orb I can tell everything about a person. From there thoughts to their history.

Everyone was curious at Wren claim. Well everyone but Azuma, who scoffed at her.

Azuma: Cool! Is it like a crystal ball or Magic 8 Ball?

Wren: You can make your jokes. But this Orb is the real thing!

Azuma: Yeah, I'm calling bullshit. So many psychics and fortune tellers have been exposed as frauds these days.

Wren: I am not a fraud!

Azuma;: Then prove it. Use that "Orb" To tell me something about myself that I didn't know.

Wren: Fine. Maybe you'll see your foolishness after this.

The girl stepped towards azuma, Holding the orb in with her right hand.

Wren: Place your left hand on top of orb, Like this.

She demonstrated.

Azuma rolled his eyes but Complied and put his left hand on top of the orb.

Wren: Now close your eyes.

He closed his eyes reluctantly. Wren did the same and began chanting

Wren's orb glowed Red as soon azuma's hand touched. It's power clearly showing through it's sudden change of color. Wren hummed a mystical incantation and all was done as she opened her eyes.

Wren: You may open your eyes now..

Azuma: Got all you need?

Wren: Yes I know everything about you now.

Azuma: Then tell me who is my sister-

Wren: Ranko Tenkojin.

Wren quickly answered his question. A question which she should've never known the answer too, to begin with. This amazed even azuma who had a befuddled look on his face.

Azuma: Lucky guess. Ranko is pretty common name where I come from.

Wren: Ask me another question then.

He was clearly in denial.

Azuma: What's my Father's Name?

Wren: Ren Tenkojin.

Azuma paused again at looked somewhere else, His face looking flustered.

Azuma: A-Another Lucky guess! Ren is a common name too.

Cael: Oh come on…

I said to myself. Azuma was clearly in denial.

Azuma: How about another one? What is my favorite food-

Wren: Salmon.

Azuma: Huh?

Wren: You precisely like your salmon cut into three pieces and you like the head to remain on the front part of the fish as you like to snap it off before you eat it..

Leonaidis: Wow that's metal. Do you also not drain your chicken before you eat it?

Leonaidis snarked.

Azuma: Shut the fuck up. I refuse to accept that you know anything about me without it being coincidence!

Cael: Dude, She guessed your favorite food and how you like to eat it? What else More proof do you need?

Azuma: Enough to know that she isn't a heretic!

Wren: You can ask me whatever question you want. But just know that I'll be able to answer them all!

For about 15 minutes; Wren told azuma everything about his whole life. She listed things from his dogs name to to the type of girls he prefers (Which was not pleasant to herer by the way!)

Wren: -And when you were five you fell down the stairs and nearly broke your ankle. Anything more I can tell you?

Azuma: ….

Azuma was silent at Wren show of ability.

Azuma: I know there's a trick somewhere. Like a rabbit underneath the hat.

Wren: No tricks. Just the power of Gaia.

Azuma: You and your gods. Fine, whatever. I'm fuckin other this!

He walked away….

While it did seem like a waste of time, Wren's divination did entertain us for awhile.

Leonaidis: *whistles* Phew. Some people can be some stubborn am I right?

Cael: ( _You would know.)_

Wren: Some can't just accept **the power of the earth.**

Cael: (The power of the earth…)

The earth's power was both infinite and finite. If Something like that could definitely be harnessed by Wren then who knows what it could do if mastered by destiny.


	9. Julia and Entrances

Another 10 Minutes had passed without anything happening. It was very boring and frustrating knowing how long we had been waiting and not seeing any seen of our host. Maybe it was our own fault for arriving so early, but still this is ridiculous!

Bored again, I sat down on the couch that leonaidis was sitting on earlier.

Azuma had gone back to his pillar at the edge of the room and meanwhile; Wren was staring at her orb which seemed to have turned green in sanctity. Leonaidis and Ohsaka were talking from across the room but I could somewhat here them.

Leonaidis: So, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Leonaidis Biancho, Son of the biancho tycoon, Heir of the Neocian colonization society and many, many more businesses that my family owns.

He bragged as he shrugged his shoulders.

Ohsaka: ….My name is Ohsaka, Ohsaka Matsushiba. Champion of the Aikao circuit.

Leonaidis: Aikao? Must be hard being a champion in a virtual warzone.

He said.

Ohsaka: *sigh* You know, I don't think you and I are going to get along.

Leonaidis: Why's that?

Ohsaka: Because I have a feeling that you've never worked a day in your life.

Leonaidis: That's Rich coming from you.

Ohsaka: …?

Leonaidis: *sigh* Let's just go our separate ways, Saki. It'll be better for the both of us.

Ohsaka: Don't call me "Saki".

Ohsaka walked away, Not wanting to engage with leonaidis. She came towards me with a exasperated look on her face.

Cael: You two only shared like two sentences with each other and I can tell you're exhausted.

Ohsaka: *Sigh* I can tell why you don't like him.

Cael: Eh. It's not that I don't like him. It's that I'm not fond of him.

Ohsaka: ...That means the same thing.

Cael: You know what I meant!

I sighed.

Ohsaka: By the way, Where's yubie? She should have been here by now.

Cael: *Tch* Yubie is always late. She doesn't take anything outside of her little fantasy world seriously.

Ohsaka: I seriously do worry about her a ton. The girl seems borderline delusional at times!

Cael: Hmph. I think she's just a _weeb_.

I Joked.

Ohsaka: _A weeb_?

Cael: It's internet humor. I don't think you would understand-

Our conversation was cut short an air piercing sound.

*WHAM*

It Was The Sound of the door bursting Open As Someone kicked it ppen...

?: I have Come Mortals!

A loud Voice boomed Through the Hall.  
As soon As that Sentence Was Uttered I knew Who it was... Yubie  
I turned Around and saw her there, She Was Wearing A Long dress With a tiara placed on top of her head. She seemed way over-dressed for this, But in a way I think it suited her.

But Behind Her Was Someone I didn't Recognize,

A girl With Purple Hair And Yellow Eyes, She Looked startled By Yubie's sudden Burst Into the door. She Was Wearing A Flannel Jacket With A Wierd Insect Pattern on it, She seemed familiar to me but I didn't know why.

Cael: (Another Finalist) I Thought

Ohsaka: Well I'll leave You and Your girlfriend To it, then"

Ohsaka Teased.

Cael: The idea that me and yubie are involved; Mortally scars me.

I said to myself, Hoping she wouldn't Hear me

Ohsaka went to the other side of the foyer, while Yubie walked Over To Me

Yubie: How did You Get Here Before me?"

Cael: I decided to come on time. Like normal people.

Yubie: Hold your tongue, Snake! I wanted to be well-dressed for such an occasion.

Cael: You look like a princess…

Yubie: So? What's wrong with looking a little regal?

Cael: N-Nothing. You just look a little _overdressed_.

Yubie: I am overdressed or Are you underdressed? Hmmmm?

She taunted. I sighed because she had a point.

Cael: Was the tiara necessary though?

Yubie: This is no "Tiara"! It is a encirclement crown from the gods of Valjean.

Cael: _dork_.

Yubie: What was that?

Cael: N-Nothing.

Cael: Anyway, Who's the girl who came with you?

I asked.

Yubie: Hmm? Her? That's **Julia Cinest**. Another worth champion whom I met on my way here in the forest.

She explained as she flicked her hair.

Cael: Oh?

Yubie: Ye. She use to be a bug collector or something. I don't know, I don't keep up with peasants.

Cael: Could you be anymore conceited?

Yubie: Conceit is for the weak.

Yubie said as she turned her back to me. Speaking of which was fully exposed, causing me to look away awkwardly.

?: Your friend is quite the exquisite one.

Someone said.

The girl named julia plopped herself in front of me, much to my own surprise. She looked even more glamorous up close then she did from far away.

Cael: More like "Eccentric." I think she's kind of a dork.

I quipped.

Julia: "To each is who is his own." I like her Fantasy persona, It was interesting to hear about the time she slayed a demon.

Cael: _It's not a persona._ Yeah, She can be quite the charmer. (I guess….)

Julia: Hmmm~ She single?

Cael: W-What?

Julia: I asked if she was single!

Cael: I mean, I heard you but….. Isn't that a bit upfront?

Julia: In the insect-world, beetles decide if they want to mate within 20 seconds of meeting their partner. So why not the same for humans?

Cael: Because humans are not beetles…?

Julia: Not yet, Anyway!

Cael: Are you daft?

Julia: I just might be~ Depends on your definition of "Daft"!

She smirked. Somehow, I felt a familiar feeling to julia, A sense of deja vu.

Cael: You know, I feel we've met before.

Julia: Have we?

Cael: Yeah, Like… Recently. I recognize your name.

Julia: Well you might've met one of my siblings - Jessie, Jonah and Jermaine-

Julia was cut off by the sounds of coarse footsteps coming from on top of the stairway. The footsteps were slownand eerie,They sounded like someone who'd been in some armed service or other as there was a marching quality to it.

We all stopped and paused as we monitored the person coming from the right of the hallway upstairs.

It was the host, the leader, the mastermind - **Von aries.**


	10. Von Aries

Von Aries: Good afternoon everyone.

The Room was silent As everyone watched The host,Von Aries go From The balcony to The top of the steps. What I was stunned at was how he Looked! He looked nothing like how I had imagined him to look like

Von aries was a tall, Brooding man with long shoulders and a small scar on his had the face of someone who had been through a ton of strife in his life like a war veteran or something else. With long white hair and dark blue eyes it made it impossible to tell what age he was, but most likely he was around his late 40s or even early 50s

Von Aries: I am deeply Sorry To Have Kept You All Waiting.

He said with A grin, then Politely He bowed to us.

Von Aries: I had some "Business" to attend to, But now I'm all ready for you all.

He continued.

Von Aries: I am Your Host and the tournament organizer - Valor Von Aries.

Von Aries: I've been wanting to meet with you all for awhile now. I just had a feeling that the 8 of you were special!

Von Aries: - Watching you all slowly climb the tournament ladder was like watching a caterpillar evolve into a moth! Beautiful and stunning!

He exclaimed as he turned back to us.

Von Aries: I'm glad to see that you all are-

Von Aries stopped mid-sentence and Turned His head both directions Looking down on us as it looked he was counting how many of us were there…

Von Aries: hmm, Quite Curious, Only 7 of The 8 Of You Are here... I could've sworn that I mailed everyone a letter.

Von Aries: …..

*creek*  
The door opened again. I looked back and saw the girl who I had met before in the forest - Claudia.  
She was covered in leaves and dirt from outside and genuinely looked tired

Claudia: Father. I have returned from patrolling the forest.

Von Aries: Great, Is everyone here.

Claudia: -No. We're missing Neville Cannigan.

Von Aries: Shame. Well if he's not here by now, He's probably not coming at all.

He concluded.

Claudia: So, We should just carry on without him?

Von aries: Affirmative. If he does find his way here, the maids will just direct him upstairs.

He explained. He motioned his arm to us in a confirmative fashion.

Von Aries: Follow me, Everyone.

Von aries motioned for us to follow him upstairs. He walked to a room just right to the stairway and opened the door disappearing inside of it.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure what to do next.

Leonaidis: Come on guys, I don't think Von aries bites.

Leonaidis chuckled and shrugged his arms. He lead the fray by being the first one to go up the stairway, Slowly climbing up the stairs as their slick appearance was stressed by leonaidis's meager weight.

Azuma: I don't know what the fuck you all are waiting for.

Azuma soon followed.

Ohsaka: Well? Are you just gonna stand there?

Ohsaka said as she walked past me.

Cael: (I guess not.)

I went upstairs to my destiny…...


	11. Aspirations

The room we entered was On the second level and to the left of all the Bedrooms, It was an all white room with a Large dinner table in the middle, In which all kinds of foods and dishes on it. Plates with Turkey,Chicken, Corn, Biscuits, Rice,Sushi,Macaroni, Etc, were all lined up and down the table, it seemed like von aries had prepared from all around the world to cater to us. Their were also shelves and shelves of expensive ceramics and antiques. If taka was here he would have a field day.

Julia: heh, All of this, For us?

Julia said.

Claudia: Anything for the best of the best.

Claudia replied as she smirked at Julia.

Von Aries: Well then! My champions, please have a seat!

We all sat down in descending order, across from each other.

Leonaidis and Azuma sat across from each other at the front. Then in the next row was Wren and Yubie, who were eyeing each other suspiciously. Next was ohsaka, But since the other contestant - Neville Cannigan hadn't shown up she was basically sitting across from an empty chair. Von aries,and claudia were all sitting at the end of the table.

Finally, I was in the furthest seat down from the top and across from me was Julia.

Azuma: Damn. I've been starving.

Azuma said as he began to dig into the food.

Wren: Wait! Before we start we must Give a prayer to the Spirits-

Azuma: Screw that! lets just eat already!

Wren: Hmph. P

Wren pouted.

Everyone except Yubie Who had already started Eating, Dug into the Gracious amount of food that there was on the dining table  
I Just had a small plate But enough To make Me feel Like A full Great Champion.

After about 10 minutes of Eating and small talk we all Looked satisfied. Azuma though, Looked increasingly frustrated.

Azuma: Mind if I ask, You a question old man?

Von Aries: You wound me by calling me "Old man". But Yes?

Azuma: What the hell are we even doing here? Why exactly did you invite us to Your mansion?

He asked.

Von Aries: … Why do you think?

Azuma: How the fuck should I know?

Von Aries: No need to get skippity. I just asked a question.

Azuma: -And I want an answer.

Von Aries: It's not a complicated answer, Mr. Tenkojin. I just want to see all of you in the flesh. I've been very busy lately and haven't been up to date with the tournament.

Von Aries explained as he cut into his light steak.

Azuma: Is that really it? No Ulterior Motive?

Von Aries: What? Do you assume me to be some cartoon villain that traps innocent teens in his mansion? I'm afraid not.

He laughed.

Von Aries: Well I've answered your question. Why don't you all answer mine?

Cael: What do you mean?

Von Aries: I want you all to answer the following question: What do you intend to do with the 6 million Grand prize?

He gestured.

Von Aries: We'll start with you azuma since you initiated this conversation and then we'll go counterclockwise.

He explained. The question was definitely interesting and could yield some important information about our opponents.

Azuma took a deep breath and looked at us with distant eyed

Azuma: If I win-

He stopped himself briefly.

Azuma: no, WHEN I win I'll use the 6 mil to pay the debt imposed on the Shinohara estate. It'll bring my clan back to prominence.

Von Aries: Grandiose Ambitions, I see. -Not that it's a bad thing.

Von Aries: - Mr. Biancho, You?

Leonaidis: Well…..

Leonaidis smirked and cracked his knuckles.

Cael: *Sigh*

Leonaidis: As you all know, I'm already affluently rich. So I do not need the 6 Million grand.

Leonaidis: -So what will I do with the money ,you ask? Donate it all to charity; of course! The less fortunate of the world could very well use this money.

Leonaidis exclaimed.

Von Aries clapped and the rest of the champions looked generally impressed with Leonaidis's proclamation. I wasn't though, I saw through his facade as just mere virtue signaling.

Von Aries: Well That's quite generous of you Mr. Biancho.

He said.

Von Aries: How about you, Miss Nayeli?

Wren: I am not interested in Monetary gain. I believe that the pursuit of money can lead to an unhealthy mind.

Wren: -Participating in this tournament is a spiritual quest for me. A wish to seek "Myself" and test my limits by participating.

Von Aries: Ah, So it's a religious matter for you? That's quite honorable.

He Replied.

Von Aries: Right so, You ?

Cael: ….

I paused. I had never thought about what exactly I would do with the grand prize If I won. I never honestly thought I would get this in the tournament so the thought never crossed my mind.

Cael: If I'm being Honest, I don't know. I think I might just leave in an account until I decide.

Von Aries: Well, I'm sure that you'll figure out something eventually.

He replied.

Von Aries: -

Julia: Well, I'm glad you asked!

Julia responded before von aries could even finish his sentence…

Julia: Neo city and the surrounding territories have only been settled for 100 years and yet only a fraction of it's insect population have been documented and recorded! -To me that is such a shame!

Julia: If I win the 6 mil! I'm going to a start research center that'll be specifically dedicated to finding and studying new Insects!

Von Aries: Ah, the pursuit of science! You know back in my day I use to collect bugs of the sort-

Claudia: Dad, Please.

Von Aries: Hehehe. Sorry getting distracted aren't I? I'm just so glad to hear all of you all's interests!

He exclaimed.

Julia: I wouldn't mind hearing more about your bug collecting, Mr. Aries..!

Von Aries: Haha. Maybe Another time

Next up is you, Ms. Matsushiba.

Ohsaka: Like Cael, I'm also not 100% sure what would do if I won. I'm pretty much content with my life as is and don't really need the money.

She stated.

Von Aries: Nicely said, Miss. Perhaps you'll think of something soon.

Von Aries: -And last but not least, Ms. Kattobin.

Yubie: Hmph. I'm ashamed of you all. Spending your money on small thing like honor or insects. In life it's either go big or go home!

Yubie exclaimed.

Cael: Oh boy… Here it comes.

Yubie: My plans after winning are to Build a castle! 40 Kilometers high 80 Kilometers wide. A large 450 Meter deep Moat surrounding my glorious castle and finally large walls to hold-

Leonadis: Your ego?

I'm not gonna lie, I snickered a little when leonaidis said that. Yubie though, Just rolled her eyes and continued.

Yubie: -The treasures I got along my quests.

She proclaimed.

Claudia: Not to rain on your parade or anything but 6 Million grand is not enough to buy a castle.

Yubie: …?

Claudia: I mean You first would have to buy a plot of land and a permit to even get started which would no doubt be expensive. Then you have to hire a cavalcade of workers and architects to plan and build the castle which would cost even more…. And that's not even counting the amount of people to clean and maintain such a structure-

Von Aries: Claudia! What did I say about stomping on people's dreams?

Von Aries warned with a stern look on his face.

Claudia: To not to…

Von Aries: Right.

Von Aries Stood up, His eyes closed and arms rested on his chest.

Von Aries: Now, If you all could do one more thing for me.

He coerced. Von aries Looked at all of us, He Grinned and closed his eyes.

Cael: (What is he doing?)

I wondered.

Von Aries... I want you all to Look at the person across from you.

Ohsaka: Look across?

Von Aries: Yes. Stare into the soul of The person In front of you... And show them your true passion.

He declared with a clear vigor in his voice. The action he wanted us to do seemed so pointless and odd at the time.

Wren: What's the point of this?

She Asked.

Von Aries: You will see in a moment, My dear.

We all just did as we we're told and Looked at each other. Leonaidis looked at azuma who didn't reciprocate any glare back at him. Yubie looked at Wren intensely with her eyes. Ohsaka meanwhile, was left awkwardly staring at an empty chair, Her gaze averted elsewhere in the room as the time passed.

The person in front of me was Julia. I never wanted to stare at anyone, Especially girls and if any girl would stare at me, I swear my heart would melt.

Julia: Hehe!

She giggled and winked at me.

I just shyly turned away and Blinked, I could really see what kind of person Julia was. Von aries opened his eyes and spoke to us in an excited voice which conveyed a sense of determination.

Von Aries: I hope that You really stared into that person's soul Because... **The person you are sitting across from is going to be your opponent in the tournament!**


	12. Sibling Bonds

It was about 10:30 at night. The night was a special kind of blackness, the kind that wants only to hold the stars and help them to shine all the brighter. It was a warm black that hugged you no matter what, and within it's safety I could feel my own soul all the more clearly, that innocent inborn spark. In the serenade of the black, the stars are a choir; they are lights that sing in infinite patterns. Sometimes eyes need music, and the darker the night the sweeter the song.

I had left the Von aries manor after the dinner had ended. It pretty uneventful after the revelations of that night, Von aries just talked about how He admired us for our strength to continue in this tournament And about how Much he loved dueling and his daughters. Ohsaka had left even before that though, Right after made the announcement about our matchups.

*Creek*

Once again I was home. It was around midnight and all of the lights were turned off, which meant that neither Bonnie or my mother should be awake. Which is great because it meant could go to sleep, Immediately. -Well IF I could go to sleep... My mind raced with thoughts of what had happened this night. Those revelations that von aries had given us... It was almost to much for my heart to bare.  
So If I understood correctly the matchups are as followed:

 **Me Vs Julia**  
 **Azuma Vs Leonaidis**  
 **Wren Vs Yubie**  
 **Ohsaka vs Neville**

Thinking about it, we got really lucky this round! Me,Yubie and Ohsaka weren't matched up against each other, So taka's fears were now quelled. Plus, if we all won this round; there would 3 of us in the semifinals which would practically ensure our victory!

Bonnie: Big brother…

Cael: …!

I heard a voice coming from behind me. It was Bonnie who was awaiting me on the stairway leading upstairs.

Cael: Bonnie, What are you doing up this late?

Bonnie: Waiting for you; stupid! Why'd you come back home so late?

Cael: I told you that I was going to the dinner at-

Bonnie: I don't care. I just wanted you here at home! -To give you something!

She answered back as she puffed her cheeks angrily.

Cael: You can be so needy sometimes. What did you want to Give me?

Bonnie: I want You to have this again!

She pulled out a card from her pocket.

Cael: Kobo dragon? Again?

The card she was going to give was.. Kobo dragon.

Kobo dragon was a small blue and yellow dragon that sort of reminded of bonnie in a way. Kobo dragon had helped me against previous opponent, it had a useful effect that halved all battle damage and it could stop direct attacks, if it was in the graveyard.

Cael: Thanks bonnie... I think I'll use it well, during tomorrow.

I said as I patted bonnie On the head.

Bonnie: I hope so!

Cael: You know? You really are Like a biscuit you know? Rough on the outside but delicious on the inside.

Bonnie: *yawn* Thanks….

Cael: Now let's get you to bed.

I picked up bonnie and lifted her to her was heavier than I expected but somehow I managed to get her on her bed despite my injury. She looked so peaceful and beautiful while sleeping I just couldn't help but stroke her hair while she slept peacefully.

I had Hope and Faith for the outcome of tomorrow as I had the support of My great sister.


	13. Old and New Bonds

**November 10th - 11:08 Am**

Finally, It was here. The day of reckoning and the day of my destiny. Today was the day of the Neo City Youth tournament Quarter-Finals.  
-And I was ready, I had on my Black jacket with a white button-up shirt on.  
My pants were black Pants that looked loftily formal on me and I had my duel disk and deck holder hooked to the side of my hips. Currently I was in my room looking in the mirror.

I checked my watch and realized the time and thought: (Time to go, I've already spent to much time here.) Although I didnt even know if I was going to duel that day, because Von Aries hadn't told us when we we're going to duel. I still wanted to view the other match and be with my friends.

Cael: Alright Now is the time to strike!

Grabbing my cards I put my deck in the holder and stepped out of my room.

As I walked downstairs I saw that the television was on. The plasma screen sat in the corner like an unwelcome mirror. I tried not to look, but with it off the reflected mess in the room seemed so much worse than the real thing. The TV was kind of old like one from the 2010's, It had poor audio quality and even poorer displays as it was only in HD.

Announcer: -And Now to spotlight one of our champions...! Cael Abel!

Cael: ….!

The Television was on the dueling channel which was playing some sort of spotlight for the duelists. My face was on display with a colorful motif in the background.

Announcer: Cael is a fourteen year old boy from Neo city High school. He's a spunky boy with an analytical tendency.

Cael: (S-Spunky? I wouldn't describe myself like that…)

Cael: (But… I guess am a bit analytical.)

I thought.

Announcer: Make no mistake though, he's a dangerous duelist with a win rate over 90%. He's no opponent to be trifled with. Here's an example of his magnificence!

It then showed a lip from one of my duels.

Announcer: In the latter half of today, He'll be facing off against Julia Cinest!

Julia's Portrait on appeared on my scraggly TV screen. She was wearing a pink blouse with a yellow straw hat, She had a smile like an angel and generally looked happy .

Announcer: Julia cinest is a 15 year old from the Junewright arthropoda School!

Announcer: She's a cheerful, Flirtatious girl from a long line of entomologists. She brings this fact to the forefront using her highly refined insect deck!

Cael: Julia….

Announcer: Let's see what she can do!

The screen cut to a clip of one of julia's previous matches. She was facing a male opponent who looked similar in age to her. They were dueling in the old arena we used to play our the first 8 rounds. In the moment, She summoned one of her famous inzektor monster which sliced the opponent's dragon in half.

Julia: Ehehehe~ Looks like you didn't make the cut!

She quipped.

Announcer: -These two duelists plus will face off against each other in the quarterfinals of today! Right after leonaidis biancho and Azuma Tenkojin.

Announcer: See all these amazing matches today exclusively Neo City Dueling channel!

The program then went to a commercial.

Cael: (Julia will be a tough opponent.)

I Relented.

I went downstairs where my mother was awaiting me patiently. She was sitting in her futon with her legs crossed and tea in hand. I tried to avoid talking to her by going straight to the door but she caught me before doing so.

Mother: Cael, Darling.

Cael: What is it mom?

Mother: You know that I love you, right?

Cael: Y-Yes, Mom. I know. You say it all the time!

Mother: I just want you to know, Sweetie.

Cael: That's great, mom. Now if you'll excuse me...

Mother: Oh, Sweetheart!

Cael: …!

My mother sprang up and hugged me with all of her might! Her hands wrapped around like a loving mother mammal, embracing it's young ones!

Mother: My little boy is becoming a great duelist, aren't you?

She rhetorically asked.

Mother: Golly! You remind me of myself when I was younger!

Mother: - You're Only fourteen years old and already in the semi-Finals of a tournament! Oh!

She began to hug me even tighter. I felt like I was going to die if she held on any longer.

Cael: M-Mom. You're crushing me….

Mother: I'm Sorry. But I'm just so proud of you!

She repeated as she let me go of her killing grip. I took a deep breath and said:

Cael: M-Mom, Sometimes I feel like you're too overbearing.

Mom: That's what a mother is supposed to do!

Mom: - Now, Good luck out there today. I'll be rooting for you from home!

She stated.

Cael: Thanks mom.

My mother was always a spectrum of emotions. One minute she could stoic and wary, The next she could be hugging like a newborn kitten. - But like a newborn kitten I could not help but love my mother back.

I turned my back on her and opened the door to the world outside.

* * *

11:30 Am

Once outside, I realized the weather was terrible today… It was so cloudy you couldn't even see the Figure of the sun in the clouds above. There was also a chilling air hitting my face continuously through it all and made me shiver.

Cael: Just K-Keep walking cael I told myself…

It was hard to keep on walking in this weather though, Even As I passed the intersection in my suburbia... all I could feel was chills.

Cael: (How much farther till I reach the stadium?)

I thought to myself. I had only been walking for only 3 minutes and those thoughts permeated my head. I pulled out my device and checked my gps of the city. I lived in the suburbs all the way to the east and the stadium for the Quarter finals was in the north.. -So I had a ton of more walking to about 15 minutes of walking, I finally saw someone I recognized, I saw her light blue hair and yellow skirt, she was standing at the street crossing . She was waiting for the light to turn green so she could walk forward across.

Cael: Hey, Ohsaka!

She turned her head, and looked at me with perturbed eyes.

Ohsaka: Good Morning, Cael.

The stoic girl said to me.

Ohsaka: It's a fine day for a tournament don't you think?

She sarcastically Remarked.

Cael: *Tch* I wish, The weather today looks terrible.

Ohsaka: Ugh, I swear the weather in this city is worse than in my home country.

She relented.

Cael: Tell me about it….

My mind wandered as I replied to her. My thoughts were once again focused on last night and it's ramifications.

Cael: Hey, Ohsaka. Can I ask you a question?

Ohsaka: You just did.

Cael: _How did I fall for that again_?

Cael: *Ahem* Who do you think will be going first, Today?

Ohsaka: What do you mean?

Cael: Well, last night Von aries announced the matches but he didn't say the order we'd be playing in.

I explained.

Ohsaka: Ah, I get it.

Ohsaka: If I had to guess, It's probably going leonaidis and azuma.

Cael: Why?

Ohsaka: They're the two "Kigyōka" or "Showmen" as you would call them.

Ohsaka: They're both eccentric, Loud and brash. I bet the audience will just eat that up!

Cael: Heh. I see you mean. Although I think It'll be Yubie and Wrena for much of the same reason.

I said.

Cael: Except I guess all of what you said kind of only applies to yubie…

Ohsaka: Ha!

Cael: But I guess we won't know by just by standing here , Right?

I joked As again I tried to change the subject.

Ohsaka: Right.

Ohsaka agreed and began to cross the street.

We both walked across the crosswalk as cars and vehicles stopped for us. We made a sort of pathway to destiny.


	14. Renata Line

We walked further and further into the Sultry city, every moment Felt like the weather could get worse But we remained hopeful as we were right in front of the stadium, the only thing separating us was the long line of people That stretched from the stadium about 5 miles back. It truly was a stadium fit for champions, It was about 3 times larger than the ones we used for the matches before. The stadium was rumored that it could hold about 80,000 people.

Ohsaka was walking right beside me and was also marveling at the stopped before reaching the line starter. she then looked at me and closed her eyes.

Ohsaka: we've finally made it here. after about a month of facing opponents...

She Reminisced.

Cael: it has been a long road... but We're here..

I responded.

It had been a long road just like ohsaka said. After winning about 7 matches since the tournament, I definitely feel more confident as a duelist than I did before. It's like my father always says - "Every life experience is a gift".

After reflecting for a bit I scan the area for my friends. following the line up a bit, I saw Ali,Taka and Rhaja.  
Ali was wearing a red dress with a Straw hat. She looked really cute. Rhaja was sporting a Brown jacket with shorts, I dont think she knew it was going to be this bad of weather today and Taka Was wearing a formal peacoat.

Cael: Hey guys!

We saw ali Waving to us in the distance.

She And Rhaja and taka turned to us.

Ali: Cael! Gosh, I thought you would never come!

Cael: Good morning everyone! Guess you guys got here earlier than us!

I exclaimed.

Taka: You damn sure are! It's rude to keep me of all people waiting!

Taka snarked.

Cael: Whatever…. Where's yubie?

I asked, There seemed to be no sign of her.

Taka: I thought she would be with you…

Takashi Replied.

Cael: (Classic yubie! always to be late for something.) I noted.

Ohsaka: We haven't seen her.

Ali: Oh curse that Yubie, Always Late!

Ali added. Yubie being Late wasn't all too surprising, She had a tendency for things like that. "*Shuffling*" The line slightly moved up a bit.

Taka: You all are so lucky. Not having to wait in this wretched line.

Cael: Yup. Vip Passes.

I flashed my Competitors card which I had gotten in the rounds before.

Rhaja: …. It's not really a ….. Vip pass if your tournament participant.

Cael: Semantics!

I proudly said with a smile.

Taka: *Tch* Such a tragedy, I of all people should Not be forced to wait in line.

Ohsaka: Get over yourself.

Taka: *tch*

Taka just scoffed and turned his head forward. The tension was real Between the two.

Taka: If only I could get someone to-

Taka stopped mid-sentence as he looked behind him.

Taka: - Cael, Duck!

Cael: Huh? What do ducks have to do with-

I immediately heard what taka was talking about. I heard a flurry of footsteps coming from behind me. It was clearly someone running towards me.

?: CAEL! My darling!

I Felt someone latch onto me from behind. They gripped my arm began hugging me furiously. Their hair swished around and hit my other arm continuously, and their huge…. Bust was also rubbing against my arm.

It could only be one person….

Cael: M-Meimei?

Meimei: *Sniff* Cael!

Meimei was an odd girl. We had only met a month ago, But she seemed to be enamored with me. She usually wore a pink and yellow chinese Dress With black Bangs In her Hair, meimei had freckles all over her face which was Paley colored. She had FUUU INSERT

She had jumped on my back and hugged me profusely, I could barely Breathe. I could tell she was sick from her raspy breathing and constant sniffling.

Cael: Meimei... Please get off of me...

I Requested. She seemed to ignore my needs as always and just engaged in her fantasies

Meimei: I bet You thought I wouldn't be here to support you! B-But…. - B- But. ACHOOO!

The girl released a rapid stream of snot and miasma that barely missed my clothes as it dripped out of her putrid nose.

Cael: *Shudder*

Meimei: *Sniff* S-Sorry about that. Teehee.

Meimei: A-anyway N-Now I can Cheer You on Caely!

She squeezed me even tighter.

Cael: Owww…

I cried. But luckily a strike of luck would come to relieve me from meimei.

*Crack* Thunder crackled from the skies above as it started to pour down. The Crowd Grumbled in cries of Annoyance and inconvenience, Meimei foolishly looked away.  
(Now!) I used this opportunity to slip away from Meimei's grip And ran Towards the VIP Entry Area which was farther up ahead.

Cael: See ya, guys!

I yelled as I ran away.

Meimei: Cael...! My love; You can't run Forever!

Cael: I bet you I can!

I exclaimed as I ran away from meimei.

Meimei was indeed a nuisance, I couldn't even stand having a normal conversation with her. Hopefully though, I would be able to get her out of my conscience for the remainder of the tournament...

* * *

PSA announcement: I changed Pocah's name to Wren. I did this because she is an entirely different character from the original story.


	15. Aries and his Past

The inside of the stadium was an amazing spectacle. The stadium was in the shape of an oval, five hundred meters long and a hundred and eighty meters wide, with a small central circle of approximately two feet in diameter. At each end there are three hooped screens which looked like giant television screens which could display a variety of things. In the middle was an outlined dueling area, which our competition would no doubt take place. The seating area was larger than the stadium, Boasting over 100,000 seats; it could probably house a whole town!

I sat down in a couple of chairs that were placed around the center of the dueling arena. The chairs were slightly to the right of the arena, in order not to get in the way of the camera's and holographic displays for the monsters. The chairs were sophiscated in nature and a tan color. On the back of them Read 'VIP' Which meant that we were clear to sit there.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the first row and to the left most.

As I did so, a familiar voice came from behind me.

Yubie: Hello Minion…

A person creeping up behind me said.

Cael: (Yubie...)

I realized.

Cael: You're late…

I said As I turned around to greet her. Yubie was wearing an all-white Rain coat with a poilue hat on, Unlike the others she looked like she was actually prepared for once.

Yuboe: Oh hush... A True empress is always on time...!

Yubie flipped her hair.

Cael: God yubie,You know we all worry about you sometimes…

Yubie: Hmph I dont need your 'worry' I'm perfectly fine on my own!

(*sigh*) Sometimes talking to yubie is like talking to a brick wall. But at least a brick wall it wouldn't give you sass back.

Yubie: Where is that sage - Ohsaka? I wanted her to see my destiny unfold.

Yubie asked.

Cael: I don't know! I swear she was right behind me.

Yubie: Oh, Nevermind. I'm pretty sure she won't be going dueling today anyway.

Cael: Why do you think that?

Yubie: It's something called "Emperor's Instinct." I just have a feeling that She won't be participating today.

Cael: If your "Emperor's Instinct" is correct then It's either going to be Me Or you.

Yubie: My emperor's Instinct is telling it won't be me either.

Cael: So why did you even come?

I asked.

Yubie: - Because that sage Alison begged me to!

Cael: Can't Resist ali, can ya?

Yubie: I Can…. I just chose not to.

Yubie snarled.

Cael: Well regardless, I'm glad you came. I need someone to talk to while we wait

Yubie: Hmph. I don't want to talk with weak-willed boys like you.

Cael: _You just did…._

Yubie: Hmph.

Yubie was a bit extraordinary but she did make great company… _At times._ Plus at the very least, she would amuse me.

The Dome over The arena opened as the skylight revealed itself over us. A Purple and Green helicopter came from above and gently landed in the middle of the field. A rope was stretched from the helicopter onto the ground. A figure came from the inside of the helicopter and slid down the ladder, Military style! It was clearly Von Aries. His flowing hair blew in the wind when he landed on the center of the field. His Gorgeous looks and Massive personality drew the crowd to him as they clapped ferociously when he appeared. He grabbed a microphone and began speaking:

Von Aries: Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope you're all excited For the Neo City Youth Tournament Quarter Finals!

*Cheering*

The crowd cheered mindlessly with Great passion.

Von Aries: For weeks on end, these 8 Duelists have been Climbing up the ranks and Defeating anyone in their path!

Aries exclaimed.

Von Aries: -And now they have reached the top of the chain and are going to duke it out for the title of **King of games 2074!**

As soon as Aries said that, Our Portraits were Displayed on the monitor Side by side we were all displayed with a background of different portrait was in the middle of Wren and Leonaidis.

Yubie: Hmph. They certainly used the most unflattering picture of me.

I looked at yubie portrait, and just like she said the picture was kind of cringey.  
The photo was clearly taken at the wrong time as her mouth was wide open and her eyes were shut.

Cael: Heh. you look like a yawning cow!

I exclaimed.

Yubie: I'd rather be a cow than a worm like you!

Cael: (Ouch….)

Von Aries: I just wanna say I'm Proud of each and every one of you.

Von aries Began to Walk and Talk, as he did began to look up towards the sky.

Von Aries: You all might already know this, **But I was The First Neo-City King of Games.**

Von Aries: When this tourney First started around 25 years ago... I was but a Poor Hustler on the streets… I had to Beg for change in order to survive, All I had was myself, my deck and my sister.

Von Aries: -But then in a sudden ray of hope ... The first ever Neo City Was Announced... with an Astonishing 4 Million CR Announced as the grand prize.

Von Aries: As you can see, I won the Tournament and Found new Hope for myself and My sister.

Von Aries: Although shortly after... My sister would leave me too...

Von aries had a twinkle in his eyes as he said that. Whoever his sister was, She seemed to be important to him. A single manly tear fell from his face when those words came from his mouth. In that way, Me and von aries were similar because we both had a love for our sisters.

Von Aries: Ah! But enough About me. It's time for what you've all been waiting for! He immediately recoiled back into his playful ways. He pulled out a Cue card with some words on it. I guessed at the time that it was the name of the Match today.

Von Aries: I will now be announcing the first match of today!

Cael and Yubie: ...!

Von Aries: Can I get a Drumroll Please!

*Drumroll* For about 11 seconds a long drumroll played. Even though it was only 7 seconds it felt like an eternity for me, Every knawing second... Felt like a thorn in the side of my Brain.

Von Aries: The First Match of today will be... **Azuma Tenkokin vs** **Leonaidis Biancho!**


	16. Passion of the duelist

Von Aries: The First Match of today will be... **Azuma Tenkokin vs** **Leonaidis Biancho!**

The cheering of the crowd hit it's maximum as the first matchup was announced. The cheers of excitement and exhilaration were almost too much for me to handle. My wrist burned at the vibrations that all the noise was making, Causing me to recoil in pain.

Von Aries: With that being said, I must bid you all adieu!

Von aries once again, Bowed to the audience.

Von Aries: In my age; staying out here would be a death sentence!

The crowd laughed at his remark despite the fact that von aries wasn't that old…

*swshhh*

The helicopter from before dropped a rope ladder down, allowing von aries to climb back up to his luxury. For a brief moment, I swear he glanced at me or maybe that was just my imagination.

Yubie: I told you my intuition wasn't wrong!

Yubie immediately replied.

Cael: Well, You basically had a 25 percent chance to get it right….

I said, Still in pain.

Yubie: *tch* I wanted to see that witch, Ohsaka duel... But this is fine too.

Yubie added.

Cael: hey at least we had a duel today... I'm surprised they didn't cancel it with this weather.

Yubie scoffed and turned her attention back to the stage where a scrawny looking man had come up.

The old man had a fringe of grey-white hair around his balding, mottled scalp. He had a wizened face and a back slightly hunched. With each movement there was the creak of old had the resigned look of one who knows that at his age life has stopped giving and only takes away. The man seemed like he was dead on the inside and was only walking around like a corpse.

?: *Cough* Hello ladies and gentlemen… I'm Wallace White and I'll be your announcer or commentator or whatever…

White: You might recognize me from "Keeping it up with wallace" From 50 years ago…?

There was a, awkward ambient silence as no one seemed to know who he was. I could almost hear the crickets chirping.

White: ….or not.

He sighed and cleared his throat.

White: Without Further ado, I'll Introduce both of These Marvelous champions.

White: Coming In at 15 years old and not getting any younger... ! Here Comes the brash and Shrewd... **Azuma Tenkojin!**

Out of the left most entrance came Azuma. He was wearing the same thing from Yesterday. The Brownish-orange jacket was more enigmatic in this weather and light, It somehow made him look more menacing. He looked angry as usual with a sharp frown on his face.

White: *Wheeze* Azuma First faced off against Juri Hano In Round 1 and since then Has obliterated any Opponent that he gets in the arena with! Let's give him A hand folks...!

*Cheering* A meager amount of cheering came from the crowd.

Azuma walked mid-center of the arena and stood there eyeing the other entrance like a hawk for Leonaidis.

White: Next up is The Patient and Kind-hearted 14 year old... *Cough* Leonaidis Biancho!

Cael: (Those are the Last thing I'd describe him,I'd probably describe him as a smug jerk!)

White: In his First match he utterly demolished Ben Brittleman and ever since then, he has Been a threat to every duelist that crosses him!

White: Here comes the successful Heir of the Biancho corporation! Leonaidis Biancho!

*CHEERING* *SCREECHING

Unlike Azuma, the crowd was Wayyyyy More excited to see leonaidis, mostly his fangirls... and fanboys. on the right entrance to the arena is where he came onto the field. wearing his white jacket with a formal suit underneath. He had his duel disk already on his arm and had his classic smug look on his in the right side stands waved there hands out to him in which he winked at them, almost Causing them to go into ecstasy.

Wallace White cleared his throat and asked:

White: I-Is there anything you two would like to say to each other before this match begins?

I looked over to Azuma who groping the air for something... I realized that he signaling the commentator to throw him the microphone, Since leonaidis and azuma were on opposite sides of the stadium and the stadium itself was huge it was only natural that he needed it.

White: Oh right.

White realized they couldn't hear each other without the microphone. He readied his hand like throwing a football and chucked the microphone all the way across the massive stadium. It was quite impressive.

Azuma caught it with near perfection.

He tapped the microphone several times before spewing his dark words.

Azuma: Look at you disgusting bastards. Cheering and shouting like apes waiting for food.

He spat.

Azuma: Is this your entertainment? Watching two adolescents play a children's card game? What are you doing with your lives?

Azuma: Shame on you Perverts! I'm from the **Shinohara** Protectorate and we treat dueling as an art. Not like a whore to paraded around. As a member of the Shinohara clan I cannot let this stand

Cael: (Shinohara Clan?)

I knew that name sounded familiar. Maybe it was the "Clan." He attached next to it, that finally reminded or maybe it was his prideful demeanor, But it definetly reminded of the duelist I faced in the second round - Ryuken shinohara.

[Flashback]

 **October 10th 2074**

Cael: Its time to finish this... Parallel Warrior Laser Man! Attack her directly And end this duel!

Laser man's vizor glowed red and shot and two laser energy disks at Ryuken, ending the duel.

Ryuken LP: 0

Announcer: Cael Abel has won the match! Give a hand For these two, folks!

*cheering*

Ryuken I lost To the Likes Of you!...My father will be so dissapointed

Cael: Hey Ryuken ... It might not be any of my business but... You shouldn't have to worry about what other people say.

I said while holding out my hand to her.

Ryuken: huh.. what do you mean?

Cael: well It was obvious That you're dueling For approval from someone...

Ryuken: What is that supposed to mean?

Cael: The way you showed no respect or even acknowledged your monsters, Those flashy constellation cards even they didn't really even help you that much" "it was all just an act, wasnt it?

Ryuken: Yes... to impress my father. He is always disappointed with me.

Cael: Ryuken. You don't need to listen to your father or anyone else about your position in life. That's unidispsutable

Ryuken: Believe in yourself huh?... I might try that...

[End]

Ryuken was a tough opponent, I nearly lost to her and her powerful fire fist monsters. the only reason I won was due to some cards left from my father.

Cael: (So Azuma is from the same place that Ryuken is from?)

I connected the dots. Meanwhile, Azuma seemed to continue his rant.

Azuma: But I don't care how you all view dueling. I only care about getting that fucking prize money.

Azuma: -And if I have to humilate this rich brat to do so, then so be it!

Azuma readied his duel disk and put his deck inside the slot. He then spiked the Mic back to wallace white.

White: Do you have any words for your opponent, Mr Biancho?

Leonaidis merely smirked and shook his head. I was confused. Usually leonaidis would come back with a sarcastic statement or something, But him just staying quiet? but instead he just put his deck in his duel disk and walked towards the center. Step by step they both walked to the center arena. With each staring at each other in an intense gaze. Azuma stopped right in front of us and Leonaidis stopped on the other side. They both Looked at each With a **Duelist's Passion.** The two readied their duel disks. Leonaidis had his duel disk on his arm and azuma preferred to physically hold his with his bare hands.

The both said the words we were waiting for:

"It's time to duel!"


	17. Azuma vs Leonaidis - Burning Duel

Leonaidis and Azuma: **Let's duel!**

The area around the two lit up as the holographic display readied itself. The crowd also applauded the start of the contest. fans of Leonaidis were holding up a sign that read: Style and beauty always win!

In comparison, No one was cheering or holding anything for Azuma.

White: Now then *Cough* I'll do a coin toss to decide who goes first! What will you two call?

Leonaidis: Heads.

Azuma: Tails!

Wallace white wasted no time in flipping the coin. He threw it up in the air about 10 feet.

The coin flipped over and over until it finally came down... And it landed on heads.

Leonaidis: it looks like my luck precedes me!

Azuma: Whatever.

Leonaidia: My My! so angry aren't we?

Azuma: Whatever You'll be on the ground after this!

Azuma replied.

White: Start the Duel!

White blew his whistle and thus the epic contest of wits,luck and skill known as a duel began!

*Applause*

The crowd cheered and even I got a little bit of rush at the start of this match.  
Leonaidis and azuma both drew their beginning hands and began the duel.

* * *

Azuma LP: 8000

Leonaidis LP: 8000

Leonaidis: Beauty before brawn, I draw!

Leonaidis exclaimed. He then drew a card and grinned at it for a second before beginning his move.

Leonaidis: I set one card face down and I end my turn.

Cael: (...What?)

Azuma: All that crap-talking you do, And you just set a card and end your turn! What a Joke!

It seemed that leonaidis would only set a card and end his turn. From what I remember, the last time we dueled, His first turn was explosive. He nearly finished me off on that first turn...

Leonaidis: Oh please, I only need one card to defeat you!

Although Leonaidis seemed confident, I wasn't so sure that this was his best move.

Leonaidis: And just so you know... I just wanna get something straight to you!

Azuma: Oh yeah? And what's that?

Leonaidis: **You won't win this duel** … so I'd advise you to just surrender now or face utter embarrassment.

Azuma: Heh.

Azuma only shrugged off his proclamation.

Azuma: Normally someone saying something like that would get me all riled up. But with you…. It just makes me want to beat you down harder!

Leonaidis: I suppose that's a no, then?

Azuma: I reject your reality and replace it with my own! My turn, I draw!

Azuma drew a card from his deck and face contorted into a fiendish smile and he played his card.

Azuma: Let's get right into the slaughter ! I activate Red-eyes fusion!

A blood red fusion vortex materialized behind azuma. the skeletons of dragons and wyverns flowed within inside of it.

Azuma: The special thing about red-eyes fusion is that when I don't have any monsters on my field, I can Fuse with monsters from my deck!

Leonaidis: Ho ho! How interesting. Fusing from the deck is certainly a different way of doing things.

Azuma: An inferior brained gaijin like you would think like that. Fusing from the deck is a standard practice in shinohara!

Leonaidis: Just keep hurling those insults, Azuma! It'll make it sweeter when you lose!

Azuma: Count on it! I'll Fuse the Red-eyes black dragon in My hand with The Red-eyes Archfiend of Lightning in my deck!

Red eyes Appeared in all it's glory and Pride. It the classic black dragon with a massive wingspan But right next to it was a new monster, An Archfiend that resembled red eyes. It was covered in bone marrow and had claws the size of it's head They both fell into the Fusion vortex to form a new monster.

Azuma: Fusion summon!

Azuma: _Come Forth, The Demonic Dragon imbued with power of the archfiends... That burns the foolish ones who dare oppose it!_

Azuma: Come **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!**

Archfiend Black skull dragon  
Level 9  
Dark/Dragon  
Atk 3200 Def 2500

The dragon really was certainly a demonic one.

The dragon had metallic horns stood atop it's head and it's side completely eclipsed by it's massive red wings. Like a demon or archfiend it's body was covered in a boneless thick skin was redish in nature. Flames shot from it's wings and into the skies. That truly wowing the crowd as it flew up into the sky.

White: What a… *Cough* Magnificent dragon! But will it be enough to defeat the titular leonaidis?

Yubie: Peasant…

Yubie tapped me on my side. she clearly wanted something

Cael: What is it?

Yubie: Im Curious, Who do you think will win this joust? Azuma or leonaidis?

It was an interesting question that yubie asked me. It made me think about their skill, luck and the context of this duel.

Cael: I really dont know! I haven't seen Azuma duel that much to know much about his style. Leonaidis on the other hand is basically flawless when it comes to dueling. it is almost like he can predict your moves before you even know.

Yubie: Fine. Let me put it another way... Who do you _want_ to win?

She asked.

Cael: They're both kind of awful people... But I personally hope that azuma wins... only for the fact it would teach leonaidis a lesson in self deprecation.

Yubie: As if he even _could_ learn a lesson.

She scoffed. we swiftly turned our attention back to the duel at hand. Azuma was picking through his cards until he finally played one.

Azuma: I activate 'Prophecy of the Red-eyes!

Azuma: - By discarding another dragon type monster, I can summon a "red-eyes" Monster from my deck! I'll send Red eyes wyvern to the graveyard, So I can Special Summon Red eyes pyrrhic dragon!

The ground erupted with a wall of flames appearing from the ground. From it, A dragon resembling the original red-eyes appeared. instead of black wings like the original it had red wings and a metallic outlook. It looked more crazed for blood…

Red eyes Pyrrhic Dragon  
Level 6  
Dark/Dragon  
Atk 2200 Def 2000

Azuma: Let's get straight into the bloodshed! Roast him alive! Archfiend Black skull dragon! **Burning Hell Blast**!

Black skull archfiend reviled as Flames came shooting out of its mouth. It's demonic gaze focused on leonaidis and a continuous stream of fire suddenly burst from it's body. Leonaidis meanwhile didn't even flinch when faced with the flames! the stream finally hit him and caused a massive explosion around the field. Everyone gasped as leonaidis was caught in the fiery explosion and I even clinched my teeth in suspense. When the smoke cleared, an outline of leonaidis was still there, thankfully!

Leonaidis: Is that all?

Leonaidis flipped his hair as if that attack was nothing.

Leonaidis LP: 4800

Azuma: I'll wipe that smirk off your face, You smug dick!

Azuma: Pyrrhic Dragon attack him directly!

Pyrrhic Dragon flapped his wings and ascended into the air above him. Every time it flapped its wings I could feel the air around me getting thinner.

Azuma: This is the end! Pyrrhic Blast!

A stream of fire similar to the one before came from it's bursting mouth, The stream was red and moving closer and Closer to leonaidis on the ground. Leonaidis wasn't worried at all. He just smiled that usual coy smile that he always had.

Leonaidis: *Pshh* Hahaha.

He began to laugh.

Leonaidis: Ha! - Like I would let you win! Trap Card activate! **Reversal Reborn**!


	18. Azuma vs Leonaidis: Part II

Leonaidis: Ha! -Like I would let you! Trap Card activate! **Reversal Reborn**!

The trap card flipped over and It's artwork depicted a Demon rising from the molten earth and electrifying a couple of village peasants. The card itself was a continuous trap card which could mean trouble for azuma.

Azuma: Wha-

Azuma took a step back as it looked like he did not expect this like the rest of us.

Leonaidis: Did you really think you would be able to defeat me so easily?

Azuma: …

Leonaidis: Haha... Reversal Reborn is a trap card that let's me summon a monster From *your* graveyard!

Leonaidis said.

Azuma: Dammit!

Azuma cursed as He hit his own duel disk with his fist.

Leonaidis: I think you know Which monster i'll chose! Become mine!, Red-eyes Archfiend of Lightning!

The monster that was used for the fusion before appeared again. it was An Archfiend that resembled red eyes. It was covered in bone marrow and had claws the size of it's head.

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning  
level 6  
Dark/Fiend  
Atk 2500 def 1200

Azuma: What a fucking pain...!

Azuma: -But at least there's a good side to this. Since you activated your trap before the damage step I can call off my attack..."

He continued on to say. The complicated rules of battle always confused me, but That was one thing every duelist should know. It was foolish of leonaidis to activate his trap before the damage step.

Azuma: Ha!Your impatient-ass should've waited. then You could've destroyed Pyrrhic dragon.

Azuma chanted.

Leonaidis: I have another plan for your Monster... Dont worry Zumi- chan.

Azuma: You don't get to use honorifics, You Bastard!

Azuma yelled. With that azuma ended his battle phase.

Azuma: Now You'll feel the Pain That my people feel everyday...!

Azuma clutched his heart and thrust his fist forward.

Cael: (Pain...)

Everyone feels it. But I wonder what kind of pain azuma feels…

Azuma: Black Skull Archfiend dragon Effect Activates! By shuffling in a 'red-eyes' monster from my graveyard he deals damage equal to that monster's attack!

He explained.

Leonaidis: Ugh. How annoying.

Azuma: Burn in hell! Primordial Burst!

Azuma's Archfiend dragon whole body lit up with tangish color. Flames began to protrude from it's malevolent body and it sparks began to fly.

*Roar* It began to roar in pain and ectasy as flames burst off of it's body like a rocket! Everyone sparks and lucid flames went in multiple directions but mostly hit leonaidis.

Leonaidis LP: 2400

Leonaidis: Gah!

Leonaidis clearly faked his anguish at the attack by comically falling over. although I dont think Azuma caught on.

Azuma: This is only the beginning of your suffering! Wait until I'll set one card and then end my turn."

Azuma's facedown appeared on the field. Finally his turn had come to an end...

Azuma: Like I said! This isn't over! At the end phase of my turn, I'll activate Red eyes Pyrrhic Dragon's effect!

The pyrrhic dragon roared as it's wing began to flare up with fire.

Azuma: We both take damage equal to it's attack! Meaning 1100 damage!"

Leonaidis: *Sigh*

Leonaidis just sighed at this action. his face getting more and more bored and disappointed. The Pyrrhic dragon Burst out into flames just like it's archfiend companion. Flames began to Expel from it's body and it sparks began to fly again in all directions. This time it hit both of them covering them in flames.

Leonaidis LP: 1300

Azuma Lp: 6900

Azuma: It looks like your about to get your comeuppance.

Leonaidis: Hm. If you say so.

Azuma: Is that all you have to say for yourself? is 'Hm'? You're pathetic.

Leonaidis: Like I said before, I dont think your worth wasting words over." Leonaidis retorted.

Azuma: Well I just have five words for you, Screw You And your backward-ass Company!

Cael: (That wasn't five...)

Finally Azuma ended his turn with a click of his duel disk. His first turn had been fiery to say the least. He had two powerful dragons on his side of the field and a facedown, which was good both offensively and defensively. Azuma definitely seemed to be on the upper paw, as Leonaidis was down to only 1300 Life Points.

Cael: (If Azuma plays his cards right he could definitely win this duel!)

Azuma: Poor gaijin. To be outmatched by someone like me! Next turn you'll be finished.

Leonaidis: Next turn….?

Leonaidis did His signature laugh. It wasn't maniacal but cold,condescending and callous. It sent a chill down my spine and made me fearful of what was to come.

Leonaidis: Hahahaha! Silly Azuma! **There won't be a "Next turn" !**


	19. Azuma vs Leonaidis: Finale

Leonaidis: - **There Won't be a Next Turn**.

Leonaidis's words resonated in my ears. How Could he be so Sure? Did He have some sort of strategy, I didn't Know about...!? Or was He just bluffing? These questions raced through my mind. I laid back and tried to clear my ethos. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure approaching me.

Ohsaka: Good morning.

Yubie: Hoy, Here comes the witch.

From the right of the entrance, came our friend - ohsaka. She was wearing her usual clothing of a yellow jacket and a classy waving skirt. She was carrying a bucket of fatty chicken from the concession stand.

Yubie: Hello, Smart-aleck sorceress.

Ohsaka: Hello, Dork.

They both glared at each other.

Cael: Come on ladies…. Can't we just enjoy a nice card game without you two budding heads?

Yubie: She Started it.

Ohsaka: Whatever.

Ohsaka sat down beside me. She was as close to me as yubie was before... But oddly enough I didnt mind That she was this close. I could feel her warmth radiating from her body.

Cael: Where were you, ohsaka? We'd all thought you overslept and missed the deposition.

Ohsaka: Nah. I was Just getting something to eat. I get hungry too, you know.

She plucked out a piece of chicken from her bucket.

Cael: Fried Chicken? Seems a bit unhealthy for you.

Ohsaka: I've never had before and I like trying new food. Want some?

Cael: Nah. I'm trying to keep my calorie count down.

Ohsaka: Really? You're already so skinny, why would you want to lose even more weight?

Cael: Meh. At this point, Either i'm going to be a twig for the rest of my life or I'm going to be a bit plump like my mom.

Ohsaka: *Sigh* Guess I'll have to finish this all by myself….

Ohsaka turned back to her food, While I turned back to the duel.

Leonaidis started his turn with an enthusiastic draw. He smiled as looked upon the card he drew.

Leonaidis: For my First move I'll activate a spell known as 'Upstart Hobgoblin'.

Leonaidis: the effect of this cards lets me draw two cards! But In exchange you gain 2000 Life Points.

He explained as he drew 2 cards from his deck and a shining green aura formed around azuma representing his gain in life.

Azuma LP: 8900

Azuma: Giving me 2000 more life points, huh? Seems really dumb.

Leonaidis: Heh, Maybe... But you won't have those life points for long.

Leonaidis retorted with a smug voice.

Leonaidis: Now then, Remember when I said I had a plan for your monster? Will this is it.

Azuma: * Tch* whatever.

Leonaidis: Your archfiend will become a sanctimonious tribute for my Valkyria!

The red eyed archfiend dissipated into nothing as it morphed into another monster!.

Leonaidis: Come on! Valkyria Brutalizer!

The monster it morphed into was a Huge Amazoness-Like woman who had pink her and was wearing a brown garb. In her enormous hands was a hammer the size of her body.

Valkyria Brutalizer  
Level 5  
Earth/Warrior  
Atk 2100 Def 2000

Azuma: So you traded my Powerful monster for a weaker one? How retarded.

Leonaidis: Are you just gonna keep insulting me or are you going to let me play?

Azuma: Whatever! Just keep playing the game, nerd.

It was tense. But leonaidis smirked anyway despite the mood.

Leonaidis: Don't be too mad azuma! Things are just warming up!

Leonaidis: I activate a spell card - Valkyria Ascension!

When the card activated a bright light came out of it as it was projected onto the field.

Through the brightness a halo appeared in the sky, It was Yellow and majestic although it also had an ominous look to it.

Leonaidis: -By Getting rid of one card in my hand...

Leonaidis got rid of a monster card in his hand.

Leonaidis: -I can Sacrifice a 'Valkyria' monster to summon one from my deck that has a higher level!

He explained. Valkyria brutalizer ascended into the Halo from below, When she did it shined.

Leonaidis: Here comes my Beautiful Guardian from the heavens! Valkyria Ascension Angel!

From The halo came a Woman with two pure white wings and a pure face. she Blond hair and Blue eyes and generally Stunning to look at.

She was the embodiment of a true angel.

Valkyria Ascension Angel  
Level 8  
Light/Fairy  
Atk 2800 Def 2500

Azuma: So what, You summoned your Weak-ass Bimbo? Now what? It can't stand up to my black skull dragon!

Leonaidis: Oh Really? Huh. Then maybe I should summon something that can stand up to your dragon! I activate **Polymerization**!

Cael: (A fusion? So soon?)

Casually leonaidis played the "polymezation" Card on his duel disk. The Enigmatic fusion vortex appeared behind him.

Leonaidis: I'll Fuse the Valkyria Angel and Valkyria Knight in my hand…

The two monsters appeared right behind him. Valkyria Angel was a small woman with transcendent wings and pink hair with light red armor. Valkyria knight was a classical era looking knight with a helmet over it's head and a emblem on it's chest. They both fell into the fusion vortex causing it to become complete.

Leonaidis: Fusion Summon!

Leonaidis: Now Come on! The armored knight that will bring justice to everyone and slay the insurgents! come on _Valkyria Armored Knight!_

From above a sparking light from above came from it descended Revealing A Red Haired Female Ironclad Maiden in Gray Stilted armor. She was stoic but beautiful and carried and long sword. It had "Wings" of sort, But they were more Mechanical Like and not supernatural like her angel companion.

Valkyria Armored Knight  
Level 7  
Light/Warrior  
Atk 2500 Def 2000

Azuma: Oh wow... Im so Fucking impressed.

Azuma sarcastically remarked.

Leonaidis: You should be. Because when She's Summoned I can Revive A valkyria monster from my Graveyard!

The armored knight threw her sword into the ground, Creating a white portal in the ground below.

Leonaidis: Revive from the Aesir! Valkyria Sage!

From It, A new Valkyria appeared.

She was smaller and Younger than the other Valkyrian women, like she was a teenager. She had Light blue hair which was covered by a sage's Headpiece. and Finally she had a staff in her hands which truly made her a sage of the greatest calibur.

Valkyria Sage  
Level 4  
Light/Spellcaster  
Atk 1400 Def 1000

Azuma: Booorinngggggg! Can you do anything besides summon weak monsters?

Leonaidis: Can you do anything besides Being an Idiot?

Leonaidis replied.

Azuma: Fuck you. I swear I'll Kick your ass if It's the last thing I do.

Leonaidis: Hahaha. That's what I like to hear... Your hate... Your despair.

Azuma: Despair... What would you know about that…? You're just a spoiled rich kid.

Leonaidis: I know a lot more than you do, At the very least.

Leonaidis flipped his hair and played his next card.

Leonaidis: Speaking of Despair...!

Leonaidis: Valkyria angel's effect while in the graveyard!

Azuma: N-Nani?

Leonaidis: -Once Per duel, while She's in the graveyard... I can summon a level 5 or high valkyria monster from my hand...!

Leonaidis: Now Show him True Despair... Valkyria Despair Angel.

From below the ground came an angel, This angel was different from the other one. she looked depressed and anxious, Like she had seen something traumatic in her lifetime. The angel had only one wing and was generally uncouth to look at.

Valkyria Despair Angel  
Level 6  
Dark/Fairy  
Atk 2400 Def 2000

Leonaidis: The field is set... It's time for your defeat Azuma! Let's Battle!

Destiny was now ready to decicde the victor of this match... Azuma or Leonaidis.

Leonaidis: Battle!

Leonaidis went into The battle ready.

He had four Powerful Monsters on his side of the field... Although Azuma's Dragon still was More powerful than all of he Truly wanted to end this duel. He had to get over that skull dragon.

Cael: (This is the "do or die." Moment!)

Leonaidis: Oh Zuzu... If you only you Hadn't sat across from me at the dinner table... You wouldn't be This deep in the gutter…

Azuma: If you Call me Zuzu one More time, You fucking die.

Azuma threatened.

Leonaidis: No Need to be hostile... After all you're the one about to die. At least in a metaphorical sense.

Azuma Ha! Man that's a good joke! kid... You wish you Could defeat me. I have a 3200 badass-dragon on the field and none of your Bimbo's can stand up to him!

He declared. Azuma was right though, The most powerful monster that leonaidis had was Valkyria Ascension angel which was at 2800 attack points.

Azuma: The best thing you can do is destroy Pyrrhic Dragon... But what would even fucking do?

Azuma: - Face it kid. You're outmatched and outclassed!

Leonaidis: That is unfortunately where your wrong Azuma... Lesson one: _Your the one who's Outclassed._

Azuma: What the hell are you talking about?

Leonaidis: This...! Ascension Angel's Effect! Leonaidis shouted

Azuma. W-what?

Azuma never saw it coming As a light began to emit from the Angel's wings and disperse all over the field. Every monster on Leonaidis's side of the field began to be surrounded by a shining aura that permeated their bodies.

Valkyria Ascension Angel  
Atk 3200

Valkyria Armored Knight  
Atk 2900

Valkyria Despair Angel  
Atk 2800

Valkyria Sage  
Atk 1800

Leonaidie: All of my Valkyria's gain 100 attack points for each of themselves on the field.

Cael: (So that Would mean that they all gain 400 attack points)

Azuma looked anguished at the new power that the Valkyria's had. But he just laughed it off as to not show weakness.

Azuma: S-So what? at best You could Kamikaze attack your angel into my dragon... But again what good would that do? So it's Pointless to even-

He was interrupted by Leonaidis.

Leonaidis: Lesson Two: Nothing I do is Pointless!

Leonaidis: Despair Angel's Effect! For each 'Valkyria' Monster in my graveyard... All of your Monsters lose 200 attack points for each one.

The angel spread its Wings and rose to the front of the sun and eclipsed The sun with it's huge wingspan.

Leonaidis: Final Despair!

Leonaidis commanded, From it's wings came a Purple Miasma which spread across the field.

Cael: (Ah... That Combo.)

[Flashback]

Leonaidis: Despair angel's Effect!

Leonaidis said

(All Of Monsters Lose 200 Atk for Each valkyria monster) I put the Pieces together and So now zio will have 1700 And Armored Slasher will become a measily 1200

Parallel warrior zio  
Atk 2500 - 800 = 1700

Parallel warrior armored slasher  
Atk 2000 - 800 = 1200

[End]

I remembered it vividly from my duel with Leonaidis about two weeks ago. He had used that combo with the two angels against me to lower all of my Monsters attack by 800 which caused me to lose the duel.

Leonaidis: There are three Valkyria's in my graveyard, so all of your Monster's will Lose 600 Attack points each...!

Azuma: Goddammit!

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon  
Atk 2600

Red-Eyes Pyrrhic Dragon  
Atk 1600

Leonaidis: - Now then. Let us start on Lesson 3: Your Embarrassing Defeat

Leonaidis wagged his finger tauntingly.

Leonaidis: Valkyria Sage Deal with Pyrrhic dragon, If you will!

The sage waved her staff around in a sort of casting way, The edge lit up like a lantern and fired up Pyrrhic Dragon with a blue stream of light. Destroying it. Azuma was pushed back the shockwave and fell down.

Azuma Lp: 8700

Although azuma had Just lost life. He didn't look worried, In fact he looked a bit smug.

Azuma: Haha... You Know the Funny thing is that you still don't have enough damage to kill me-

Leonaidis: Don't worry Zuzu. I'll get to that in just a second.

Leonaidis: - Now Armored Knight Attacks Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!

The Armored knight spread it's cladden wings and ascended Just above the dragon.

Leonaidis: Sky Sword Slash!

The knight raised it's Sword up to the sky and Swiftly brought it down on the dragon. Slashing it entirely into two Pieces which imploded in the sky.

Azuma Lp: 8400

Azuma :You're becoming a real pain in the ass you know that? Your Like a damn urchin in my groin.

Leonaidis: That's an Odd Analogy... But I kind of Like it!

Leonaidis chortled. He was obviously being condescending

Leonaidis; Regardless, _you_ won't like what comes Next!

Leonaidis: When Valkyria Armored Knight destroys your monster, You take damage equal to Its own attack!

Cael: (So, that would Make 2600 Damage!)

Azuma: Damn you…!

Azuma cursed as the Valkyria Brought it's Magnificent sword Right in front of Azuma.

The ground around him shook and scathed his foot. It Knocked Azuma Down to the ground as he sat on his rear.

Azuma Lp: 5800

Azuma: ...Shit.

At that moment, Azuma finally realized that he had no chance of winning. Despair angel and Ascension angel both had enough atk points to end him several times over. Leonaidismeanehile, Flicked His Hair at this new revelation.

Leonaidis: I told You that ou wouldn't Win This duel. But You Didn't Listen to me Did ya? You Just called me names and spat out vulgarities.

Azuma: ...

Azuma was quiet. I don't think He had anymore words Left.

Leonaidis: Nothing Left to say? Finally Shut the hell Up? Thank you.

Leonaidis: ...Valkyria Despair Angel! Attack! Final Despair!

The Despairing Angel Spread it's Wings Causing the ground to shake again. a crack began to form in the middle of the ground... Every crack Had a Large Blackened vine protruding from it. They all clustered together and launched themselves at Azuma directly.

Azuma Lp: 3000

Leoanidis: Hahaha! If only You had 300 More Life points... You Might've survived this turn.

Leonaidis flicked his hair for about the 3rd time this match. I think it signifies the end of this Game.

Leonaidis: Oh well... My only regret with this duel is that I said I wouldn't waste words with you and I did the exact opposite.

He lamented. Leonaidis really did mean it when He said There won't be a next turn. I guess even he can keep promises.

Leonaidis: _Au Revour_ , Azuma! Valkyria Ascension Angel! Attack! **Divine Punishment**!


	20. Friendly Luck

Leonaidis: **Divine Punishment!**

The Angel Spread it's Beautiful and luscious wings, They shined blue and sparkled a bright light. Energy from her wings careened into an orb form, In front of her.

Everyone in the crowd and stands was amazed by the beauty of it all and cheered profusely as it charged up and It burst from her wings and headed straight for Azuma's position. He put his arms in a "Brace" Position as the shining Orb of defeat came his way. The orb burst right over the top of him, completely encasing his body in it. Ending the duel.

Azuma Lp: 0

A loud sound representing an air horn played as azuma's LP went to zero.

White: That's the match! Leonaidis Biancho is the winner of this duel!

White declared

Azuma: DAMMIT! I Couldn't have lost! I couldn't have!

Azuma Relented to himself. He looked utterly defeated with his face and body slumped down in despair.

Leonaidis: Oh come on! Don't act so shocked! ...I think Everyone saw this outcome coming!

Leonaidis joked smugly. *Laughing* Everyone around the stadium laughed and chuckled at that sly comment.

Azuma: …

Azuma was silent though, I could see that he was pissed at the result and that callous joke.

Leonaidis: What's Wrong Azuma? I thought You were going to kick my ass? And yet here you are losing on turn 2!?

Azuma: Screw You! I would Have won... If only I just had one more turn…

Leonaidis: "One more turn?" Are you seriously using that as an excuse? You might as well have said: "I would have won if I didn't have any dust in my eyes." You're pathetic.

Azuma: ...Did you even take make seriously to begin with

Leonaidis: Hmph. Of course not.

Leonaidis: I would Never Take anyone from the Shinohara Exclaves Seriously..., Much less you.

Leonaidis - In fact I think your cousin - **Ryuken** would have put up a Better fight.

Cael: (Oh! so he and Ryuken Are cousins...)

The orange hair... The blade and The symbol on his jacket... It all made sense. It's Astonishing to me how far familial resemblance can go.

Leonaidis: Not to mention that she Lost to Cael... So, she can't be that good.

Leonaidis winked in my direction as he said that. I could only roll my eyes in response.

Azuma: You know, You're a real piece of work, you know that?

Leonaidis: Yup. I'm a masterpiece, alright?

Azuma: A master piece of shit…

He snarkily replied. Leonaidis was unamused by his quip and replied with:

Leonaidis: You can joke around all you want, mate. The fact still remains that I won and you **lost**.

Azuma: Grr…! Loss! Loss! Loss!

Azuma's face went pale white  
His face had turned to one of a crazed man.

Azuma: DEFEAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! SHINOHARA'S DO NOT LOSE TO SUBHUMANS! 長老たちは私を罰します! 長老たちは私を罰します!

Azuma almost seemed to go mad with rage.

White: we're uhh…. Probably going to need security or something….

White spoke up.

Azuma: **DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!**

Azuma leached forward and rapidly swung his fists at leonaidis. Each of his swings seemed to move at lightning speed with each one of them moving past the air like a speeding train. It was like a scene from a battle manga.

… But none of his punches hit leonaidis.

As soon as azuma would throughout a punch, leonaidis would step back or slightly tilted his body in another direction to dodge. The crowd seemed to gasp and awe at the scene which was unfolding in front of us, It was certainly a different kind of "Dueling." Than what they had come here for.

Leonaidis: Oh My~ I usually like when a guy has some ferocity to him! but this is too much!

He teased.

Leonaidis:*Yawn* Let me get serious now….

Azuma: Gah!

Leonaidis grabbed azuma's fist with his left hand. Azuma's balled up fist was now encased in leonaidis's open palm! He was now at his mercy.

Leonaidis: If you're going to act like a dog, Then you should kicked liked one.

Leonaidis swiftly kicked azuma in his shoulder with his left foot. I could almost hear his shoulder blade breaking as he screamed out a bloodcurdling scream.

Azuma: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE-

Leonaidis: Hah!

Leonaidis followed up his kick with a circular punch. Leonaidis bent forward and pressed his knuckles into azuma's face. Azuma's body went flying back as soon as that hit had connected. Blood spurted out from his nose and jaw, which went flying along with him as he prepared to fall to the ground.

*Plop* Was the sound his body made when he finally hit the ground.  
When he landed, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost consciousness. Leonaidis had K.O'd him.

Leonaidis: *Sigh* I have no words left for you, azuma. Have a nice dream.

Leonaidis turned his back on azuma and began to walk away.

The match between the two had ended with Leonaidis laughing Hysterically. I felt legitimately bad for Azuma, Leonaidis had toyed with him the entire duel and now had embarrassed him in front of a crowd of thousands.

The last I saw of Azuma was of his limp body being taken away by two burly security guards.

What a way to start the semi-finals….


	21. Confrontation

After Talking with yubie and ohsaka, I came down to the first floor where the epic battle between me and julia would soon bottom of the stairs hit my foot, And I looked forward, The entrance-way to the main arena was shining bright with sunlight and booming loud with the sound of The crowd.

Cael: It's almost time….

I braced myself and walked out to the entrance-way To the stadium. My heart was beating faster than ever because unlike before I wasn't going to be watching the duel, I was going to be dueling myself. Not only that but It would be Televised, So everyone could see me Lose…

Cael: " _But cael! Any Publicity is good Publicity_ '!"

I imitated taka's voice in my head.

Cael: Shut up Taka.

I Replied to myself.

Cael: (God, I'm weird.)

?: Did you also injure your head after our duel?

I knew that voice…. That smug, Arrogant tone of speaking.

Cael: Leonaidis!

Leonaidis: That's my name, Don't overuse it.

He sarcastically replied back. Leonaidis was carrying some sort of duffel bag with a heavy amount of material in it, As the bag looked like it was ready to rip wide open.

Cael: *Sigh* What do you want, Leonaidis?

Leonaidis: I just wanted to wish you good luck in your next match. You'll certainly need it against julia.

Cael: I wouldn't want luck from someone like you….

I scowled at leonaidis.

Leonaidis: My god cael, Why are you being so hostile?

Cael: -Because you just taunted and destroyed azuma's sense of self! It was one thing to completely FTK the guy but then go and mock him? Just why?

Leonaidis: Because I had no respect for him.

Leonaidis bluntly replied back to me. He put his bag down and… *Insert*

Leonaidis: It's simple really! Azuma was a wild dog and I treated him like one.

Leonaidis: Plus the guy wasn't a saint, Are you not forgetting how many insults he hurled my way? He hurt my Fweelings, Caely-Waley.

Leonaidis began to fake cry.

Cael: You are such a prude you know that?

Leonaidis: Maybe so, Cael. But I'm a prude loved by this city~

He licked his lips.

Leonaidis: -But make no mistake if I had faced anyone else excluding that cringe-lord yubie, I would've showed them the utmost respect.

Cael: Really?

Leonaidis: Yes. Wrena,Ohsaka,Julia and maybe that neville guy we never met, Are all worthy of my respect.

Cael: "Worthy of My respect." You know how pretentious you sound?

Leonaidis: 'Pretentious' Is just a word people use when they can't understand someone's magnificence.

Cael: (That's exactly what a pretentious person would say….)

Leonaidis: Anyway, I just want you to know that I respect you and wish you luck in the next duel. Ciao!

Leonaidis turned his back on me and proceded to walk away. He was certainly intertwined with my own destiny in some way. I just had to figure out which role he would play…..


	22. Demonstrio

I was standing in the hallway, Awaiting my next match which would start in about 3 minutes. There was a loud blaring of muffled instruments coming through the door as some sort of Half-time event to entertain the crowd was taking place.

Meanwhile, I shuffled around the cards inside of my deck. Each one card Coming after the next.

Cael: …

I stopped when I saw 'Kobo Dragon.' The card was glistening in the sunlight and forthcoming in its own dignity.

Cael: _Bonnie_...

I looked at the card in remembrance.

Cael: (I Swear ill-use this card for you, My little Biscuit!.)

I raised my finger to the sky and Shuffled the card back into My deck then Continued Shuffling Through it. Every card felt Like it was counting on me to win this duel... And I couldn't let them down. But Then Again… Julia Will be a tough opponent. Her Insect deck Could potentially Destroy me. I saw it in action during the

Cael: (But Then Again I think I've Faced an Insect deck Before... Right?)

Everything about Julia from the time I met her had seemed like Deja vu, But I couldn't Place my finger on it. Many times Last Night I tried to remember what it was about her but to no avail I couldn't think of anything. -and How could I? With so many things on my mind I couldn't Remember anything.

Cael: *Sigh*

I sighed again, this time with more ferocity. The match was about to start and my mind was still cluttered..  
* **TRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM** *  
I heard the end-Note of a trumpet playing a song, I then Realized That the half time was over.

Announcer: Give it Up for The Neo-City Brass-Band!

*Cheering* A soft cheer was heard.

The audience was probably more excited for the next match and not the Half-time Show.

Announcer: - And Now For The Moment You've All Been Waiting For... **Cael Abe** l Vs **Julia Cinest!**

*CHEERING*

*CLAPPING*

Tons of Clapping And Cheering ensued from the crowd. I knew the match was about to start and prepared immediately. The First thing I did was put on my duel disk, Luckily it was the compactable kind and could be folded up, so I had neatly folded in my side pocket. I took it out and pressed the button on the side. I fit comfortably without hurting my wrist.

* _CLICK CLACK_ * It Un-Compressed and Formed into a White and blue duel disk that was standard model of this city. I slipped it onto my arm and I was ready to go. "*Ahem*" My ears registered the sound of the commentator clearing his throat and I prepared to run into the arena, as I Wanted to make an impression on everyone.

Announcer: On the Left side, We have The average 'Boy Next Door' Cael Abel!

*Shouting* Some mild cheering was heard.

Cael: B-Boy next door?

That description of myself made me wince.

Cael: Welp, I guess it's time for me to go.

I didn't Know if that was a compliment or an insult. But regardless I Ran outside of the Entrance-Way door and to my Fate. Destiny was now calling me to a match of wits and Mind. But ...Could I reciprocate?

As soon as I walked out of the door, The serene light of the outside sun hit my face. The cloudyness from before had cleared away and in it a new advent of light had come.

Once again, I was greeted by the adorning cheers of thousands of people. They definitely seemed to be excited for this upcoming duel between me and julia. There were several signs that Read : "Go Neo high school!" And "Do it for us for the school, cael!" Which made it seem like people wanted me to win just to make our school look good than anything else.

Alison, Taka and Rhaja were all in the stands above me, Waving at me. I smiled and gave them a thumbs up back.

Cael: ( I Won't let you guys down!)

I said to myself.

The Monitor in the front of the stadium displayed julia and myself. She was in a flamingo pose while I was in a normal stance, It really showed the contrast and dichotomy between us.

Announcer: Next Up we have Julia Cinest!

Julia entered the arena like a fashion model. She swayed her hips from side to side like she was walking on a catwalk. She was wearing a silver jacket with several red stripes. Her purple hair was gleaming with color and sagacity.

A Bigger applause for her, erupted across the stadium. In addition, I heard multiple Chants from the audience.

From:"We love you, Julia!" To: "Go Bug Sister-Chan!".

Julia: *Smooch*

Julia gave a kiss back to the crowd causing an uproar.

The announcer smirked and said:

Announcer: She first faced John Warner in The first round and Now has gone to dominate the ranks with Her Insects of Mayhem!

Announcer: Can she overcome the warrior of a duelist that is cael abel?

The announcer exclaimed.

Announcer: Before we start this match, Do you two have anything to say to one each other?

He asked. Julia in response, made a waving motion to signal the announcer to give the mic to herself. The announcer chucked the mike, like white did except it was more sloppy. Julia jumped up and grasped it as it flew above her head.

Julia: You know, I have a bone to pick with you!

She said.

Cael: M-Me?

Julia: Yeah, You!

Julia glared at me with a fierce intensity. It was like a mother lion was glaring at the hyena who massacred her cub.

Julia: In the first round…. **You defeated my brother!**

She exclaimed, pointing at my with her slender finger. The crowd seemed to grasp at this victorian-era dramatic twist.

Cael: Your brother? **  
**  
Julia: yes, **Jermaine Cinest**.

Cael: Oh crap!

I immediately remembered her brother - jermaine. He was my opponent in the first round, He played an insect deck just like julia was generally a nuisance. Jermaine like to brag about his skills and call me a scrub.

 **[Flashback]**

Cael: I activate my facedown card 'graverobber!

Jermaine: With that card he can steal one spell or trap from my grave and use it against me!

jermaine concluded.

Cael: thats right! And I chose your 'survival of the fittest' card"

"*gasp*"jermaine gasped I think he finally realized my plan, Suddenly a devious grin just like his own formed on my face.

Cael: hey jermaine there's an old chinese proverb, it goes like this:

[You are your own enemy]

Cael: Now this forces your armored mantis and my laser zio to battle!"

Laser zio infused his sword with the spirits of his fallen allies and sprang towards the mantis

Slicing him as he did before and ending the duel.

Jermaine life points: 0

 **[End]**

Julia: "Oh crap" is right! How dare you defeat my brother!

Cael: Well…. This is a tournament. It was either me or him. Plus your brother was kind of a perv-

Julia: Hmph! I know he was a bit of a creep but that gives you no right to treat him like a hussie!

Cael: I didn't-

Julia: This tournament meant a lot to my brother and for you to take him out like that….. Is just…. Ugh!

Cael: What did you want me to do? Let him win?

Julia: Shush Now! It's only natural that a big sister like me would want to duel a cute mongrel who defeated my brother! Engarde!

Cael: *Sigh* If you're really determined about this….

We both nodded to the announcer, signaling that we were both ready to start.

Julia slowly walked to her side of the arena and I did the same.

I could Feel it again... **The Duelist's Passion** , Building up inside of us…  
Both of our destinies would be decided as a competition between the zeitgeist of the two of us would be decided. My Individualism and warriors would face off against Julia's swarmology and insects. One boy vs a girl. -but also two duelists facing each other.

Cael and Julia: Let's duel!


	23. Sibling Rivalry! Cael vs Julia!

The air around us got stiffer and stiffer as the two of us prepared to face each other in a game of duel monsters. Julia Raised her eyebrows and puckered her lips as I stared deeply into her soul. The heat of the moment could not be replicated even if you tried…

Announcer: Ok! I'll flip a coin to decide the turn order! Champions which side do you declare?

Cael: Heads!

Julia: Tails.

We both declared.

Announcer: Right.

The man flipped the coin and it flew through the air. With each passing turn my anxiety got worse and worse as I prepared for the result.

* _Chink_ *  
The coin finally landed on the ground.

Julia: Yes!

The result was tails, meaning that julia will go first.

Announcer: You two have a clean match now! Ready,Steady Duel!

Cael LP: 8000  
Julia Lp: 8000

The match began with the both us drawing five cards from our decks. Julia smiled at the hand she got.

Julia: Hey Caely, What's your favorite insect?

Cael: Huh? Why would you ask me that question so suddenly?

Julia: Meh. I just wanna know~

Cael: Uhm….

I thought about it for a second.1

Cael: I'd have to say butterflies.

Cael: -The way they transform from an ugly caterpillar into a beautiful effeminate butterfly is fascinating to me.

Julia: Ehehe! That's so effemine! I guy like you liking butterflies. It's kinda cute…. Even Turns me on a bit!

Cael: E-Excuse me?

Julia: You are excused.

She winked at me suggestively.

Julia: Now then, Let's start the feeding frenzy! I summon Inzektor Centipede!

A burly man appeared on the field. He was wearing a red armor that was covered in a scaly appendage. He was definitely creeping looking and sent a shiver down my pants.

Inzektor Centipede  
Level 3  
Dark/Insect  
Atk 1600 Def 1200

He was summoned in defense mode.

Julia: When He's summoned I can equip one monster from my hand to himself!

Cael: Equipping a monster…? That's Unusual.

Julia: Unusual? No, I think its pretty normal in the insect world. For example, ants often keep certain types of caterpillars around so that they can eat the liquid they excrete after they feed.

Cael: Gross….

Julia: How can you claim to like butterflies but be grossed out by caterpillars? Hypocrite….

Julia rolled her eyes.

Julia: Anyway, I'll equip Inzektor Giga-Weevil!

A large robotic like monster appeared right behind the first inzektor. He was blue and had a long curved neck that stretched well pass his own chest. He amazingly folded himself up and contorted onto inzektor's centipede's shoulders.

Inzektor Centipede  
Def 2600

Cael: Holy cow…..

Julia: I know right! Summoning a 2600 wall on my first turn! I'm such a good duelist!

Julia slapped herself on the derriere.

Julia: That being said….. I end my turn.

Julia ended her turn with a bow. Her first turn was a mundane but practical one to be sure, Only summoning a monster with 2600 Def Points. It would be hard to get over for sure but I'm sure I can manage.

Cael: My turn! I draw!

I said as I drew a card. I observed that My starting hand was great. I had polymerization, Three monsters in my hand and two other spell cards which could come in handy later. Wasting No time, I started my move.

Cael: I activate polymerization!

Julia: Ah!

A green and purple mist appeared behind me, swirling into what could be classified as a vortex.

Cael: I'll Fuse Parallel Warrior Laser-Woman with Parallel Warrior De'mask!

Two monsters appeared behind me. One was a woman clad in steel-like armor which covered her face,torso and legs. She had a red vizor that cleaved the inside of evil and made mush out of anyone who opposed her. The other one was a tall man wearing a tragic mask that covered his face. He was wearing a purple overcoat that flowed naturally from his body and into the wind.

Cael: Fusion!

The two twirled together in the fusion vortex behind me. The fusion was complete and now a bright light flashed right behind me.

Cael: Come! Parallel Warrior Armored Slasher!

Out of the vortex came an amazing looking monster. He was a tall man covered in red and blue armor that lined every facet of his being. On his back were two wings which were covered in red and blue stripes. Mirroring this, He had two swords in the place of his hand which could be used to cleave through the forces of darkness.

Parallel Warrior Armored Slasher  
Dark/Warrior  
Level 6  
Atk 2000 Def 2000

The crowd cheered as they saw my epic monster. I could feel their spirits responding well to my fusion summon.

Julia: oh, Shiny~

Julia smirked.

Cael: He won't be shiny when he destroys your monster!

Julia: Bold claim. Wonder if you have something else 'bold in your pants….

Cael: Don't worry! I have the confidence to have it up! Parallel warrior's armored slasher's ability!

Julia: Nani?

Cael: This card gains 100 atk for every card on the field, Including itself.

The warrior began to sparkle with the power of everything on the field. His blades grew longer and his armor got sturdier. Since there were 4 cards on the field, he gained 400 attack points.

Parallel Warrior Armored Slasher  
Atk 2400

Julia: That's cool. But he still isn't powerful enough to slay my centipede.

Cael: He Will be! First I'll normal summon Parallel Warrior Bludgeoneer!

When I summoned him blood appeared from the card from the field.

And from that blood came a monster… or more like a knight. He was covered from head to toe in red armor with a mace Chained on to his hand. The weapon in which he would "Bludgeon" to death upon his enemies.

Parallel Warrior Bludgeoneer  
Level 4  
Earth/Warrior  
Atk 1850 Def 1800

Cael: -Then I'll set two facedowns!

Two cards appeared behind my monsters.

Cael: Since three more cards have appeared on the field, Armored Slasher gains 300 atk!

Parallel Warrior Armored Slasher  
Atk 2700

Julia: Woah…..

Julia looked up in amazement.

Cael: Now he's got the power to take down your be inzektor centipede!

Cael: Now go armored slasher! Attack!

The two swords on armored slasher's hands glistened in the sun. He launched forward towards the inzektor and sunk his swords in the insect's flesh. The centipede was cut in half. The two parts slid off of each other and disintegrated into nothingness as julia lost life points.

Julia LP: 7900

Julia: Huh? He was in defense mode? Why did I lose-

Cael: Armored slasher does piercing damage, meaning that when he attacks a defense position monster he inflicts damage equal to the difference between-

Julia:His own and Atk points and my Def points… yeah, yeah. I know.

She smugly said. I merely rolled my eyes in response.

Cael: Here comes a whopper! Parallel Warrior Bludgeoneer attack her directly!

The Spike's from Bludgeoneer's mace shot off from it, Each and everyone of them hitting Julia, causing her to she looked pleased for some reason. As she was hit, julia bit her lip…. It almost seemed like she enjoyed it.

Julia: God…. That was so good…..

Cael: Uhm…..

Julia: Next time…. Do it harder….

Cael: (A-Aren't these holograms?)

Julia LP: 6050

Cael: To end my turn; I'll set one card face-down.

A brown enigmatic card appeared on the field, right behind my monster. My turn was ended and now would begin julia's. Julia was going to be a tough opponent to defeat but as long as I believed in myself and my destiny, I could certainly pull it off.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : sorry this took so long, I was busy with life-stuff again.


	24. Cael vs Julia: Part II

Julia: My turn, I draw!

Julia drew out of her sultry and incestous deck. Her turn was dawning on me like a sunset would dawn on the earth. Her hand size increased from 4 to 5. Her life points were 6050 and I had the tactical edge. If julia was going to need to get a good strategy in order to turn the tides.

Julia: I activate Inzektor Centipede's effect from the graveyard! The turn after he's sent to the graveyard, I can add another insect type monster from my deck to my hand!

Julia exclaimed as she looked through her deck.

Julia: Cael, You've gotten in over your head facing me. Of all the people you could've sat across from during that dinner, You had to choose me.

Cael: … I think I sat down before you did…

Julia: Semantics.

She exclaimed as she pulled a card out of her deck.

Julia: You know, Caely. Something you should never do is leave yourself wide open. It makes you easier to pick off like a cockroach in heat.

Cael: What are you talking about? I have two monsters on the field!

Julia: Of course You do! Even with your monsters on the field, You'll always have to keep your guard up!

She winked at me!

Julia: I summon Inzektor Hopper

Inzektor Hopper  
Level 4  
Dark/Insect  
Atk 1700 Def 1400

Cael: You summoned a cricket….?

Julia: No it's a grasshopper!

Cael: Is there really a difference?

Julia: Yes! Grasshoppers have-

Julia for 3 minutes explained to me the difference between grasshoppers and crickets. It was no doubt, one of her low-points.

Julia: And that's the difference between them!

Cael: (You done?)

Julia: Anywho, I activate his ability! He can equip another inzektor from the hand!

Julia: I choose inzektor Hornet!

A yellow and black suit of armor came from the ground. It soon covered the grasshoppers body with a long sleek set of metal and a gun on its arms.

Julia: Now the fun really begins! When hornet is equipped, I can destroy one monster on the field!

She exclaimed as A needle popped out of the Hornets socket. It was sharp and pointed just like a missle. *Pzzt* A fiery spark appeared from the socket as the needle took off from it like a rocket! It focused on Parallel warrior armored slasher and when it got in 1 meter of him…. It exploded, causing a minor implosion of dust and ash.

Cael: Gah!

Julia: That's not all! I activate a spell - Inzektor Crossbow!

A futuristic looking crossbow appeared in the arms of the humanoid grasshopper.

Julia: Hopper gains 500 attack points!

Inzektor Hopper  
Atk - 2200

Julia: Now attack!

An arrow, made purely of blue and red light appeared in the crossbow's hatch. It was round and pointed just like the one you would see in real life.  
*Chhk* The hopper pulled the trigger and the crossbow fired. Before I knew it, the arrow was lodged in bludgeoneer's throat causing him to collapse and disintegrate.

Cael LP: 7650

Cael: Crud, Now I'm wide open…..

Julia: Yup! Too bad I only have one monster though!

She exclaimed.

Cael: You sure are cheery….

Julia: -And you sure are Non-chalant. Come on! We're in the middle of a duel! Lighten up!

Cael: Sorry, I just always take dueling seriously.

I said in repose.

Julia: You shouldn't! Dueling is like kissing. It's something you can't enjoy if you take it too seriously.

Cael: That's an interesting interpretation of kissing….

Julia: I know right? I'm so eccentric!

Cael: (Stop patting yourself on the back!)

I thought, irritated!

Julia: Anyway, I'll end my turn.

She said, putting her arms down.

Julia wasn't making this easy… It seems like we were in a cat and mouse game. Everytime she summoned a monster, I'd summon a more powerful one that would destroy it. And then she'd summon another monster, which would do the same. It was a loop that needed to be broken.

Cael: *Slick*

I drew a card from my deck. My brow furrowed at the card I had unfortunately drawn. The card was another polymerization, which wouldn't be able to help me at the moment, seeing as I don't have any monsters in my hand.

Cael: (Time to improvise!)

Cael: I activate my facedown! Return to the frontlines!

A trap card flipped over. Its artwork displayed a nurse helping a soldier back to the battle.

Cael: This card allows me to summons a monster in my graveyard back to the field in defense position!

Julia: Oh?

Cael: I'll summon back Parallel warrior Laser woman!

The same woman from before came back from the dead. She had a red vizor and steel armor just like laser man and was oftly muscular like him too. It seemed as if they were a matching couple.

Julia: Interesting. Why'd you summon her instead of your fusion?

Julia asked perplexed.

Cael: Why would I tell you that? It would ruin my strategy.

Julia: I don't know. Maybe you like me and want to give me a break?

Cael: As if.

I snarked.

Cael: I activate a spell card! Polymerization!

Another fusion vortex appeared behind me. This time, it was purple and blue instead of the purple and green colors from before.

Cael: This time I'll fuse Parallel warrior laser woman with Parallel Warrior Laser man!

The two laser visioned heroes appeared behind me. One was a slim but buff man with a red vizor and huge hands. The other was a woman also with a red vizor and a huge shoulder-pad came out next to him.

Cael: Get ready for a new duality! Come forth Parallel Warrior Dual laser!

The fusion was complete and a new warrior came forward from the light that surrounded me. He was covered in a steel plating that shines brightly in the neocian sun, He had a blue vizor that never seemed to let go of his gaze in the parallel stream and finally he had fists that could punch through the nonsense that he foolish enemies could throw at him!

Parallel Warrior Dual Laser  
Level 6  
Light/Warrior  
Atk 2100 Def 1600

Julia: Oh! Shiny!

Cael: His shine isn't the only thing you should give attention to! When dual laser is summoned he can destroy two cards on the field!

Julia: Nani?

Cael: I'll destroy hopper and hornet!

*Boop*  
The vizor on dual laser's head beeped with confirmation of the attack. A red beam began to fizzle from his eyes before a quick burst of red light came streaming out. It traveled across the field at the speed of light and hit both of julia's monsters at once!

Julia: Ah….

Julia seemed to revel in the beauty of the holographic explosion that came afterward.

Cael: I would attack you, but dual laser can't attack the turn it is summoned.

Julia: That's unfortunate…. I really wanted to feel that attack animation!

Cael: (That sentence should have never been uttered.)

Cael: A-Anyway, I end my turn.

I sighed as I ended my turn. This duel was getting a bit tedious, It seemed like me and Julia were playing a cat and mouse game where one of us would summon a monster and the other would try to top it but summoning an even bigger one. If this continued, I didn't know if I could keep up.

Julia: My turn.

Julia breathed in heavily, Her hearty smile turned into a meek serious face that I hadn't seen before.  
Julia: You know cael, it's been fun toying around with you for the past few turns but I think is time for me to get serious!

Julia drew a card from her deck! I could feel the passion and energy in that wave of motion, it was almost as if the ground below us was shaking.

Julia: Hehe! What an awesome draw.

She smiled.

Cael: (I don't trust that smile.)

Julia: You shouldn't!

Cael: Stop reading my mind!

Julia: Never, Cutie!

Julia grabbed a card from her hand and slammed it down on her duel disk, all the while looking at me and winking.

Julia: I summon Inzektor ant!

A monster resembling the four others summoned, presented itself on to the field. It had a smaller stature than the others and was colored blue. He shared some resemblance with an ant as he had two long antennae that stretched for many inches.

Inzektor Ant  
Level 3  
Dark/Insect  
Atk 200 Def 600.

Julia: Then I'll Equip another Inzektor hornet to it!

The hornet folded on to the back of inzektor, Causing him to have some sort of volatile reaction.

Julia: When Inzektor hornet is equipped to another inzektor monster, that monster gains 3 levels!

Inzektor Ant  
Level 3 - Level 6

Julia: Then I'll activate another card - Insect resurgence!

A spell card activated itself from the field. Its artwork displayed a hornet coming out of its nest which had fallen and attacking a man, who had presumably knocked it down.

Julia: Since An insect monster was destroyed last turn, I can summon one from my deck with a greater level than all of mine currently in the graveyard!

Cael: Seriously?

Julia: You bet!

Julia took her deck and looked through, cycling through the cards a couple times before settling on one monster.

Julia: Here comes Inzektor giga-weevil!

A crack appeared in the ground with Something burrowing beneath it, THe earth trembled and the sky shook. That crack soon expanded into a giant crevice that expanded into the field. A monster in steel armor with drills for fingers came out of the ground. It was like nothing I had ever before.

Inzektor Giga-Cricket  
Level 6  
Dark/Insect  
Atk 2000 Def 1300

Julia: You know Cael, I'm the kind of girl who will slap your behind one minute and kiss you the next.

Cael: Um, Ok-

Julia: But I'm done playing with you, Darling!

A dark light shone in the ground as Julia smirked heavily. I could feel the destiny of this turning on its side.

Julia: These two monsters will build the overlay network to xyz summon Inzektor Exa-Beetle!


End file.
